Overwatch x reader
by GenjiShimada
Summary: Basically a bunch of overwatch one shots. I will accept requests.
1. Genji x reader

Hey guys, this is my first Overwatch fanfiction, and it's basically gonna be a book of one shotters. Please give me any requests and specify the gender of the reader. I will not be doing any smut. Until I get requests I will just improvise. Other then that, enjoy!

*Disclaimer: I don't own Overwatch or its characters.*

You had just woken up from a restless night of sleep. Today you were planning to confess to a certain cyborg your love for him. But certainly not in your current attire. Your (H/L) (H/C) hair was a mess, some of the ends were pointing straight up while others were plastered to your face with drool.

Your usual smooth creamy (S/C) skin was rough and in dire need of some lotion. And your overall stench was putrid.

You got up, went into the bath room and took a nice warm and steamy shower. You let out a sigh as the water rushed down your odorous flesh, getting into every nook. As you stepped out you felt the cool air make contact with your skin sending shivers up and down your spine. Grabbing your brush you gave a quick run through your beautiful and clean (H/C) hair and dried off.

You scanned your closet for clothes that flattered you. Running your finger over ever piece of clothing to make sure it was soft and not going to be to uncomfortable. In the end you decided on a a skin tight pair of pants aswell as a skin tight shirt. The shirt was a spagetti strap and today you knew would be a bit chilly so you took out a white button up vest; with laces going up the sides, and across the bottom. And as shoes go you wore your favorite pair of boots: pure white lace up boots with a furry lining going up the laces and around the top of them; not to mention the beautiful snow flake designs littering the boots giving them a little more radiance.

You decided to wear your hair up in a high pony tail with the front pieces of your hair dangling out caressing your features. Walking over to your unorganized dresser, you opened up the first drawer and picked your way through the mess until you found your liquid liner, your shiny lip gloss, and your mascarra. You've always had smooth skin so there was no need to apply foundation. You took about a half 'n hour to apply all your makeup to what you considered, perfect. Giving a twirl in the mirror so you could admire yourself, you smiled and chuckled about how drop dead gorgeous you looked and set off to breakfast with the rest of your gang.

At the large table sat Mccree, Tracer, Winston, DV.a, Lucio, Solider: 76, and Mei. The rest were off on a small mission. Genji on the other hand was out in the training room, still practicing as like every morning until lunch time.

"Morning love!" Tracer yelled, still in her giddy and cheerful mood.

"Ye! Good morning (Y/N)! Hey if you have time later, wanna come to the mall with me and Tracer?!"

"Sorry DV.a, I've got something I have to do today." You replied.

Tracer and DV.a seemed upset at first until they started nagging you about what you had to do.

"Cmon (Y/N) watcha gotta do? Huh!?"

DV.a whined waiting for an answer.

"I'm just gonna meet up with Genji for a bit..." You said nervously, not knowing if it was a mistake to tell them even that much at all.

"OMG OMG OMG! SHES FINALLY GOING TO CONFESS TO HIM!" Tracer and DV.a squealed, so excited they didn't even bother listening to your rebuttal.

You just got flustered and yelled at the both of them for saying something so embarrassing out loud for everyone to hear.

Getting up you collected everyone's plates because you had finished early and didn't wanna deal with both if your friends embarrassing you for the rest of breakfast. After that you walked out and went on your search for Genji going over in your mind exactly what you were planning to say.

'Oh no... what if I screw up and make a fool of myself? What if I wind up stuttering and he leaves cause he thinks I'm just a nuisance?... What if he doesn't love me back...?'

All of the worst possible outcomes started running through your head and you felt yourself start to tremble. Your palms became sweaty and you began to regret coming all the way here.

You just caught a glimpse of him as he destroyed one of the training dummies with his shuriken. You analyzed his every movement, becoming mezmarized by him. You begrudgingly forced yourself to move forward. He heard you coming and swiftly turned his head to meet your gaze. Despite not seeing his eyes you knew they were locked onto you, like a predator to its prey. His gaze eased once he confirmed it was you.

"Greetings (Y/N)"

"Uh...uh.. hi"

'Omg whats wrong with me, I'm stuttering!'

"What can I help you with?"

"Well I.. uh.."

He looked at you tilting his head in confusion, but none the less stayed patient and waited for you to continue.

"Genji listen, Ive really liked you ever since I've met you and I haven't known how to approach you about it until now. I don't mind your past and all I care about is your future. A future I hope to be part of."

The cyborg stared at you in suprise, taken aback by your sudden confession. Despite being part machine, he was dumbfounded that someone so amazing like yourself, could love someone so disgusting.

"Genji, what I'm trying to say is that I love you-"

You looked up wide eyed at the cyborg plastered onto you embracing your whole body within his own.

"Ever since I've become 'this' I've told myself to let all my feelings go, and that I'd never find love like this so it'd be better to forget the feeling completely. But lately, around you its been hard to forget, and I find myself wanting more and more, desiring touch, the touch of the woman I love. And finally I've gotten it. Thank you (Y/N)... thank you."

All you could to was smile, you smiled so hard you felt salty water droplets slide down your cheeks. You were so happy, so happy that the person you loved, loved you back.

"I love you Genji."

"I love you to (Y/N). Please never leave me"

"I'll never let you go." You said, as tears continued dripping down your face.

You two sat there, in each others embrace, never wanting to move on.

The end. Hope you all enjoyed this oneshot. I loved the way it turned out and I started crying a bit while writing it. I know there was a lot of fluff, it's just how I write. Well, cya guys next time! Don't forget to follow, and leave requests in the comments down below


	2. Solider: 76 X reader

Hey guys, its Nef chan here. I'm back with another story on Overwatch. This is a Solider: 76 x reader/Jack Morrison x reader. Hope you guys enjoy!

*Disclaimer: I don't own Overwatch or it's characters.*

*Sighs* Morning already?

You slowly slip outta bed not even bothering to stand up. No, you crawl, crawling over to the clock you check the time to make sure your'e not gonna miss breakfast.

"OMG I'M ALREADY LATE!"

Swiftly getting up you take a quick shower almost slipping as you jump in. You prance out, get your blow dryer, you run your fingers through your slick hair thinking whether you should spend the time to do it or not. You decide against it. Running to your closet you open it up and instead of spending the time to pick out a flashy and pretty outfit, you grab whatever you see first.

"Screw it, as long as it matches."

Quickly throwing the clothes on, you run over to your dresser, and get all the "necessary" makeup. You quickly did your eyeliner, mascara, and a bit of blush then bolted out of the room.

'Omg, 76 is gonna kill me. This is the 5th time Iv'e slept in this month.'

Upon arrival, you realize breakfast was ending and all your friends had finished up already and had headed out to do their routine activities. The only ones still eating were Reinhardt and to your dismay, 76.

You awkwardly sat down, getting ready for the scolding that was sure to come. The thought of just skipping breakfast crossed your mind.

'Yes! I can just leave and avoid everything!'

A smirk slowly appeared on your face, but quickly disappeared as you heard your stomach grumble."

'NOOOOO! I guess leaving is outta the question... I just cant stand the silence.'

"So... umm..." You began but immediately regretted opening your mouth.

76 Looked up from his plate and stared dead into your eyes from under his visor.

"(Y/N), this is the last time your'e going to be late to breakfast! Ya got it!?" He yelled, making you tremble with fear. Intimidation and dominance radiated off of him like a drug, and oh... no matter what you did, you were always caught with its side affects.

Once again he began ripping you a new one, telling you about how your'e such a disappointment and a immature child you snapped.

'I cant believe I'm being screamed at by a grandpa. I don't need this crap!'

"Listen! Iv'e been scolded by you way to much! I'm an adult, and I don't know what kind of med's your'e taking to make you think that you can just scream at me whenever you want!"

Reinhardt turned to you wide eyed, and you yourself immediately regretted your outburst. For this, he'd kill you. For the first time in your life, you felt as if you were in serious danger. Danger enough that you much not escape unscathed.

He removed his mask, and looked up at your face dead serious. A glare, a blood thirsty glare.

"Leave. Your'e not welcome here anymore."

Reinhardt almost choked on his food.

"Now hold on 76, she didn't mean it! Give her another chanc-"

"Learn your place Reinhardt! Or you will end up just like her!"

You stood there, frozen in place. Would he really kick you out of your home? The only place you knew as home. The only place you ever fit in, made friends.

"So be it." You left without a word. You weren't gonna kiss his ass just so you could stay in a place where their leader didn't welcome you.

*A few months later*

You hadn't seen any of your friends since you were kicked out, and instead spent your time training, training for the day you could go back and make him sorry for what he did.

Your whole appearance had changed. You now wore a black zip up suit that had a tail stretching over you butt, jet black flat bottomed furry lined boots, and you had dyed your (H/C) hair midnight black. A ebony colored katana stretched across your back. Your face was covered by a skin tight mask that had a small hole in the back for your ponytail.

When you were part of Overwatch, you had the amazing ability over lightning which you could manifest to fit your needs. You still retain this ability but lets just say, its changed. (This is considered your ult.)

Today you planned to pay a visit to your old friends at Overwatch, and of course Solider: 76.

You swiftly ran to the base and climbed up the side of the wall to get inside. Once inside, you went and searched for room 376; also known as Solider: 76's room. Once there, you knocked on the door. The door revealed 76 in a white black tank top with his usual loose tan pants on.

You pounced on him, kicking the door closed and locking it with your hand over his mouth and your katana drawn right beside his head with the tip digging into the ground. He looked at you in shock as you slowly removed your mask to reveal your features.

"(Y/N)...? What happened to you...? He mumbled with your hand over his mouth.

"I don't know what your'e talking about. But I do know whats gonna happen to you."

He looked up at you sadly. "You've changed (Y/N), and not for the better. What happened to the (Y/N) I used to know?"

You looked at him surprised, did he not realize that I have his life in my hands and with a flick of my wrist I could kill him. No, he doesn't consider me a threat at all.

"AHAHAHA YOU STILL DON'T FIND ME INTIMIDATING!?"

"..."

Sitting up on his waist, you let go of his mouth and drop your katana bringing your hand up to your face laughing uncontrollably.

"Why would you? Ahahaha! "

"(Y/N), I regretted kicking you out as soon as I did, I had some of the agents search for you. Tracer and DV.a won't talk to me anymore ever since I kicked you out. I'm sorry (Y/N)..."

You looked at him and smiled lying your weight on him and hugging him. He blushed madly and hugged you back after a few seconds.

You both sat there, in each other's embrace, never wanting to let go.

Hey guys! That's it. I know some of you might be disappointed that I haven't had any characters kiss yet. I know I know, I just haven't found the right character to make a scene like that with. Genji is to serious and so is 76.

Well anyway, always looking for requests. Don't forget to follow and favorite.

Later

\- Nef chan


	3. Mei x reader

Hey guys, this is a Mei x reader which was requested of me off site. Hope you all enjoy. Let's get started.

*Disclaimer: I don't own Overwatch or its characters.*

"Mmm" You said as you woke up with the sun from your window shining brightly into your eyes. Sweat droplets formed on your brow and you slowly and begrudgingly got out of bed. You walked over to your dresser and took out a black pair of shorts that had a neon green lining you up the sides of the elastic. As well as a white T - shirt.

You quickly ran you hand through your messy bed head to hopefully flatten down any upstanding hairs and ran a quick comb through it.

With that you finished you left for breakfast.

"Sup." You said as you walked in the kitchen to grab your plate.

"'Ello love!" Said tracer in her giggly mood as per usual.

76 simply tilted his head up in acknowledgement while Winston perked up and welcomed you into breakfast.

Mean while, you went over to the table with your plate and sat down right across from Mei.

"Hiiii! Hope you slept well!" Mei said giddily.

A slight blush made its way to your face, but you didn't let it affect your voice.

"Eh it was alright I guess."

" Yayyyy!" She said happily.

All you could do was look at her, wondering why she cared so much. She was so nice and caring and you couldn't understand why someone so a - mei - zing 'you said to yourself' would care whether you slept well or not. She was always just so sweet to you.

You finished breakfast and before you left you reluctantly walked over to Mei and started beating around the bush. The real reason you were here right now was to ask her out.

"So uhh... Mei, watcha doing today...?" You said nervously.

"Oh umm nothing much really, I'm just hanging around the base today." She said smiling.

"Mei, do ya wanna go out to the park today... you.. you know just to hang out?"

"Like a date? Uhh sorry sorry sorry... of course not heh heh heh..." She repeatedly apologised and blushed at the thought.

This caused you to blush as well. ' She so cute.'

"Umm well I.. I wouldn't mind it being a date." You said as you reached your hand behind your head and scratched your neck awkwardly.

"YAY! Thanks (Y/N)!" She said as she pecked your cheek quickly before retreating to her room.

You stood there holding your cheek, with a warm smile plastered on your face, along with an unmistakable blush.

3:00 Hit and you were dressed in your usual attire with your hair brushed throughly and a rose in your hand. You walked through the quiet hall all the way to room 366, Mei's room. Standing at the door you looked down mentally preparing yourself for this experience, and knocked slowly but sturdily.

"Sorry one minute." Mei said.

"Alright..."

The door opened after about 2 minutes to reveal a very happy Mei. She wore a light blue dress that reminded you of the first snowflakes of winter. The dress was actually decorated with snow flakes towards the bottom rim. She had white flats on, and a bit of makeup.

You couldn't take your eyes off or her. All you could do was stare, stare at her magnificence.

She blushed hard and you realised you were staring at her.

"Sorry.. is anything wrong..? She said uneasily.

"Your beautiful." Was all you could mutter out. A few seconds after you mentally face palmed yourself for saying something like that.

"Thanks!" She said with a bright blush painted on her face.

You two headed out to the park. It was very hot, and you regretted not wearing a tank top. Mei and you walked along the sidewalk past a beatuful lake; you could see little fish swimming in it, basking in the summer sun.

You stared at Mei in rapture as she jogged ahead of you and started walking in front of you facing you every so often looking behind her back. She smiled and seemed to glisten as the sun reflected against her sweat.

You two enjoyed a day full of summer fun, and a lot of sun. At about 7:00 it was getting a little dark out and you two sat on a bench watching the sun slowly go down.

"(Y/N), I had an amazing day today... thank you!" She smiles at you and looked deep into your eyes awaiting your response.

Warmly smiling back, you replied saying - "No, thank you Mei."

You rapped your arms around her and tightly embraced her.

"Uh.. (Y/N) What're you doi-." She started but after a bit, accepted the hug and rested her head upon your shoulder. Smiling warmly, she pulled you off for a second causing you to frown a bit worrying you've done something wrong.

"Mei-" You started until she caressed your cheek and slowly brought you into a kiss. It was warm and sweet, you of course didn't reject it and responded suprised at first, but slowly worked into the kiss. Allowing yourself to become consumed by her. Holding each other close, you broke apart breathless, blushing and smiling.

Hey guys, that's it basically, this was a special request that I had gotten. I hope you enjoyed. I didn't know anything about Mei at first, so I had to reasearch her backround and personality. So this is what I came up with.

\- Nef chan.

Always accepting requests :3


	4. Junkrat x reader

Alright guys, I'm honestly not sure if this was a request or one of you guys being weird, but I think a Junkrat x reader was requested. I've got a lot of time on my hands for the week so here it is.

*Disclaimer: I don't own Overwatch or it's characters.*

"Oi Sheila, ya think ya can hand me that screw tightener thingy ova' there?"

"Jamie, I told you my name ain't Sheila. It's (Y/N)! And it's called a rench!"

"Oi ye ye just hand me it please." He said staring at you with a huge grin plastered on his oil covered face.

You blushed and handed it to him.

"Thanks!"

"Ye, whatever..."

He got up off his knees and put his hand around your neck resting himself on you admiring his handy work.

"JAMIE! GET OFF, UR GETTING OIL ALL OVER ME!" You screamed.

He looked at you with those crazy eyes trying to give you the "puppy face" but all it did was get him a slap across the face. It wasn't vicious, but it was definitely directed at him.

"Heh I got it, I got it."

"You better."

You looked pissed, but deep down him and you know both you two were just screwing around with each other and never meant any harm.

Later that day, you had been called into a mission, along with Jamie (Junkrat), Mako (Roadhog), Angela (Mercy), Lena (Tracer) and Hana (DV.a). You were defending and your job was set in Hollywood.

Athena began to count down, you got your rifle at hand as you sat up upon a ledge of an old store. Your (H/C) hair tickled your face and blew in front of your eyes preventing you from seeing. Quickly tying it back in a slick ponytail, you honed in through your scope and prepared for the attackers to be released.

As Athena began to count down, you saw Jamie below you waving his hands throughout the air calling your name.

"Heyyyyyyy! Heyyyyy! Hey! You readyyyyy!?"

You tried to just ignore the screaming figure below you and refocused on the doorway opening up for the attackers. As soon as the doors opened you heard the words - "Death walks among you."

'Great just great!'

In a quick jolt, you saw reaper teleport in front of you. Being a half decent sniper, you aimed at his head as soon as he appeared in front of you fully and quickly took him out causing him to go back to respawn.

A smirk appeared on your face. He'd never forgive you for that.

'Seriously, what moron teleport's in front of a sniper. News flash, 'ur gonna get sniped!' You thought to yourself as you went back to sniping.

You heard some of Jamie's bombs exploding followed up by shrieks, and a high pitched and giddy laugh.

"Mmm, the hunter sets a trap for his prey." You heard him say from below.

"Jamie, what're you doing down there!?"

"Nothing much Sheila, just sit back and relax."

"Can't do that right now! And it's (Y/N)!"

"Ye ye Sheila."

Solider ran up the stairs behind you by his spawn. You had set up a small trap around the corner so if anyone were to sneak up on you, you'd be alerted. You heard footprints come up the stairs, you didn't want to move from your sniping spot yet cause it was a perfect place. You were planning on waiting him out so you could get those few extra kills. He approached you, you sprinted and made a huge leap to the building across from where you were originally, and camped him until he sprung the trap and you could snipe him. As predicted, the trap went off and you had been ready to get another kill.

After you had finished off solider, you went to continue on from where you were currently. As soon as you refocused you heard someone behind you say the words. "Wo there." And with that you were frozen still. You couldn't move, for you were completely stunned. Before he could finish you off you heard the words, "fire in the hole." A huge wheel climbed the open wall and exploded behind you.

Turning around quickly, you were gifted with the sight of a beaten Mccree laying on his side with his arms spread out wide. You stood there wide eyed.

"Jamie...?"

"Aight Sheila, good killin' em cowboy's ar'. Very good."

"Ye..." You said, hesitant and still in shock of what had just occurred.

He returned to setting traps as so did you to finding a new sniping spot. You leaped from roof top to roof top, until you found a great place on top the entrance to the objective. You could see the attackers spawn and all of your teammates as well.

The round ended, everyone shook hands, some glares were exchanged. Mostly between you, Solider: 76 and Reyes; as well as Mccree and Jamie.

After everyone began to leave, you silently approached Jamie.

"Umm... Jamie... th.. thank you!"

"No problem Sheila!"

"Yes problem, I... I'm sorry for yelling at you all those times, and slapping you before. I didn't mean it to be hostile. I just... didn't know how to react..."

"It's fine Sheila, I like getting you riled up, because I love when you smile after it."

"Uhh... Jamie...?"

He grabbed your cheek and quickly pecked it, leaving a black mark where his lips were. Soon after he shoved you forward to guide you back to the group that was already ahead of you.

Normally, you would've pushed him back, but you were to in shock about what just happened. A blush quickly spread across your face as you held your cheek. You slowly caught up to your team, tripping over your own feet most of the way. But you made it there, mostly unscathed.

Jamie walked a bit behind the group. He didn't really care about catching up.

"I'll always be there to protect you (Y/N)." He said smiling warmly.

Well guys, I personally liked how that turned out. The fact that even though she wasn't there, he took the time to say her.. well uh, your* name.

Very moving. Well that's another request done. I actually did that without knowing any of his lore, so I'm sorry if it's a little off. But I do know a bit about him; not much though.

Please give me anymore requests you guys have. 'N have a good day!


	5. Hanzo x reader

Hey guys, this is another request

Up next is:

Tracer x female reader

Reaper x reader

*Disclaimer: I don't own Overwatch or its characters.*

"Your kidding right!? I can't cook a whole feast by myself!"

You looked at Solider fuming, and very hurt that he wouldn't even consider how it'd effect your life. Did he not understand that you had a social life.

"Fine, then Hanzo will help you."

You stared at him bug eyed. Imagining you and the love of your life, in the same room, looking at each other, spending all day with eachother.

Fantasy consumed your mind, imagination taking over.

Solider stared at you shaking his head. Well atleast she agreed to the terms he mumbled, before leaving you to your day dreams.

It was about 4 'o clock, you were supposed to start cooking right about now.

You sat in the kitchen fondling your soft (H/C) hair. Since Solider told you who you'd be working with, you've been in your room getting ready.

You made sure to tie your hair back into a messy bun, allowing the free flowing strands to caress your face. You were wearing black pants, along with a oak brown shirt. Your apron was a complimenting brown, with an autumn leaves pattern extended to the frills on the end of your apron. You applied a bit of mascara and eyeliner. You thought about applying blush, but figured you'd be blushing enough when you were with Hanzo, that you didn't need the enhancement.

It was now 4:04 and you started panicking.

'What happens if he doesn't show up...!? What will I do if he went out on a mission and hasn't returned yet...? What will I do if he found out he was working with me and decided not to show up...' You said, with a small frown surfacing on your face.

"Hello?" You heard from the doorway leading to the kitchen. He had a deep voice, strong but firm spoken with the utmost care.

"Hanzo...?"

"Oh, (Y/N). Greetings."

"Heh heh heh you ready...?" You said as you awkwardly scratched the back of your head.

"Yes. Unfortunately, I'm not the best cook.."

You smiled warmly as he blushed at his own statement.

"That's fine, you have me here!"

He looked at you, with a blush still painted on his face and said - " Ready when you are master."

You both laughed at his statement. Your earlier uneasiness washed away in the blink of an eye and you smiled.

Over taken by youth, you two laughed like children. He was unsure at first, being his usual self he wanted to get straight to the task; But you were able to get him to open up and unleash his repressed smiles.

You two laughed, making jokes about the team and life itself. Wanting to keep the bright mood up, you went over to the fridge and took out a carton of eggs. His smile faded and he thought you had enough and we're getting ready to cook. You smirked as you walked over to him, with your hands behind your back.

You both smiled at each other and you told him to close his eyes.

"Umm... alright." He replied, not really curious enough to question you.

You brought up your hand to caress his cheek. He flinched and first touch, but proceeded to keep his eyes closed.

You brought your hand to the back of his head slowly and seductively playing with his hair. In a quick and instinctive movement, he pulled you closer and brought you into a deep kiss.

Your eyes shot wide open. Staring at him until you lost yourself within him. He pulled away after a few moments and stared at you.

"Forgive me, I should've asked. I let myself get ahead of you. Please (Y/N), forgive m-"

"No Hanzo, thank you for doing that. I wouldn't of had the confidence to do something like that. But I wanted to. He smiled at you and pulled you close again his chest in a secure hug.

"(Y/N), ever since I killed my brother... I've pushed all my feelings aside, and focused on my own redeption. I wallowed in sorrow and was content with my own solitude, until I met you. I'm not exactly sure what you want in a mate, and I'll need help along the way. But I'm willing to give myself to you, in hopes of the same in return.

That statement brought tears to your eyes. You squeezed him tightly, smiling into his chest. You had stained his bare chest with a few tears, but he didn't mind. You both smiled and eachother warmly.

"Just asking... what were you planning to do when you had me close my eyes?"

You smirked and said - "This."

He started to speak until he jumped forward at the sudden feeling of wet dripping down his back.

"AHAHAHAHA!" You said slapping his back to squash in the egg that you had broke on his neck even more.

He glared at you. Your smile faded and you began to tremble.

"It's just a prank Hanzo!" You yelped as you bowed your head in shame.

He walked over to your left, you didn't dare to look up. You figured you'd be better off keeping your head down. "I-" You started, until you felt something wet being sprayed at you. You lifted your face, trying to block out some of the water that was being sprayed at your eyes.

He stopped and you both laughed.

Solider had walked into the room, and was very suprised to see you covered in water, and Hanzo dripping with egg.

He glared at the both of you.

"(Y/N)! I could understand this behavior from you, but how could you slip down to her level Hanzo!" He yelled as he stormed out raging.

Hanzo lowered his head in shame, but you just laughed and hugged him close to you.

The end. Sorry if I didn't portray Hanzo exactly like he is in the game. Personally I thought that a little light hearted story would do him and you guys good.

Next up is:

Reaper x reader

Then Tracer x female reader, which I still have to figure out about.

Sorry to ask you this, but if someone asks for a girl x girl. Do they mean it to be a gay fanfiction or about friendship?

Well anyway, "thanks for the love"

Hana: "Oi that's my line."

Hehehe, and btw I use the characters real names alot. So if you don't know them tell me and I'll clarify what they are. Just so you know, Hana is DV.a.

Anyway, till next time.

\- Nef chan


	6. Tracer x female reader

Hey guys, this was another request. Damn, this fanfic has blown up. Thanks so much. Also, I mentioned it in my Genji x reader, and I meant it for the whole story... I won't be doing any smut, or I guess most of you know smut as lemons. Sorry! And so many new requests... xD  
Right now I'm working on:  
Mercy x reader  
Widowmaker x reader  
Reaper x reader  
Pharah x reader  
Those are all requests from you guys. Well, I'm not the best at girl x girl, but I'll try loves! ;3

*Disclaimer: I don't own Overwatch or its characters.*

There you were, having your favorite dream. You were out by the beach, Tracer had came with you, and you to were planning on hanging out the whole day. But that dream was swiftly interrupted by a - "Good morning love!"

You shot out of bed, your hair flew straight in front of your face, and your immediate jolt had caused any drool you had on your face to fingers forward.

Your face was painted bright red as you realized what had woken you up.

"Cmon sleepy head. Let's go! We've got a morning full of fun today!"

Mmm it's to early Tracer. You said, slowly lying back down and attempting to fall back to sleep.  
All this got you was a pout from Tracer.

You heard the the table next to you shift, but you hadn't bothered to open your eyes.

"3... 2... 1... SORRY LOVE!"  
And with that you, you had a sprawled out Tracer, laying on your chest with her goofy smile still plastered on her face. You were a little dizzy from the sudden movement.

"What just happened..."

"Ai love, I woke you up."

You sat up with Tracer still sitting on you and realized she had stood on your nightstand and... jumped on you? That means...

You opened your eyes completely, a blush starting to form consuming your entire face.

"Tracer...?"

"Ai love, what is it?"

"Your sitting on me..."

She quickly got off, and sat next to you on your bed, snuggling into your shoulder.

"Tracerrrr! Get off!" You whined, a huge blush consuming your features.

"Fine! But cmon love, we're waiting for you at breakfast."

She got up slowly, and blinked right out of the room, leaving a florescent blue light behind her.

You sat up and walked into the shower sluggishly. Almost tripping as you walked out of the bathroom, you managed to comb your hair through and walk over to the closet without further injuring yourself.

You just took out a pair of grey leggings and a black hoodie. You left your (H/L) (H/C) hair down, in hopes of it drying. And you proceeded to the the kitchen.

Once you arrived, you were greeted by happy faces, and scrumptious spelling morsels.

Your first step in was followed up by a tackle from Tracer.

"'Ello love!" She yelled.

"Good morning Tracer." You got your plate and went to go sit down. Tracer was waving her hands wildly, motioning for you to sit next to her. Although to be fair, when have you not sat next to her.

Breakfast came and went.

You went to get up and go do some training.

"Where ya going love?"

"Oh, just going to train a bit you said."

"Oi love, I'll help ya."

You blushed and accepted graciously.

Once there, Tracer began to take out some of the training dummies. You clapped your hands together and as you began to separate then, a long ebony staff emerged from your hands.

Jumping side to side you charged the dummy, wind whipping across your face as you approached it. A quick and graceful movement of the hand, and the dummy split in to.

Tracer turned around clapping wildly at the kill.

"Woohoo! Good job love! Watcha say about a I'll 1v1 ehh?" She said looking up at you giddy and smiling.

You were hesitant at first, but soon gave in.

It was a competition of speed. You both relied on the opponent losing track of your moments. As you prepared to run, you saw a blue flash of light pass you by.

Attempting to follow the light you whipped your head around causing your neck to hurt.

"Hehehe"

You spun around, following the entrancing blue light.

"Tracer! Stop taunting me!"

You stopping chasing her after a point and just waited for her to come at you again. You caught the lights pattern and quickly analyzed it, waiting for her next past. Like predicted, the light once again passed by you, but this time you reached your hand and and grabbed her arm. You pulled her towards you as you said "Gotcha!"

She pouted, but that was soon replaced by a smirk.

"No I've got you." She said as she grabbed you face and pecked your cheek and quickly blinked away.

You stood there, stunned by the events that just occurred. If she was trying to distract you so she could escape, she did a great job.

Quickly snapping out of it you began to chase her again.

"I owe you one now." You said with a devious smile.

Ok, that was a little shorter then normal, but I wasn't sure how to continue it, and I thought that'd be a great place to leave off. Thanks for the request. I'm thinking Mercy x reader is next.

And thanks so much for the popularity. This is posted on like 3 sites, so I know the popularity on each is different. I believe, 1.6 K on Fanfiction. 300 or so on Wattpad and about 300 on Quotev as well.

Thanks :D

\- Nef chan


	7. Mercy x reader

Hey guys, this is another request that I had gotten. Shout out to Crazystonerstories I think it was; the male reader is going to be based off of his oc.

Anyway, Mercy x reader, coming up.

*Disclaimer: I don't own Overwatch or its characters.

"Who are you... where am I!?" You screamed as you looked around at all the unfamiliar faces crowding around your person. The last thing you had remembered was agreeing to do some tests on time machines in order to help win World War II.

"No get away from me!"

You got up; a wave of distress struck you. It shot up your spine all the way to your skull. Your vision began to dim as you felt the blood rush to your brain, but you continued to charge forward.

'Why am I running? Those people can help me...' You asked yourself this, confused by your own actions. But truthfully it was human instinct. All that you knew had passed before you in a small time frame, and now you exist in a world that you know nothing about. Humans fear the new, the lack of familiarity, change most of all. \

You frantically looked around, running, running as if your life depended on it. You approached a small and enclosed alley way. Darting straight for it, you knocked over a few garbage cans.

Sitting there, shivering from a gust of wind that had just made contact with your bare skin. You sat there, enshrouded within the shadows; you were cold and trembling with fear as you waited for the day to end. Once morning hit you would continue your search for something you recognized.

Morning finally came; you sat up from your slouched position, the sun beamed through the tarps above you, blinding you. Your neck was sore, your legs aching, your back was stiff, and you had trouble getting up. None the less, you forced your body upwards and made your eyes focus on what was in front of you. Salty water dripped down your face as you realized the situation you were in to its full extent.

'Now's no time to cry... I've got to find out where I am, when I am, and who exactly can help me."

You looked down at your arm that had some scrapes on it from when you were sleeping against the concrete. No soon after you emerged out of the alley way, you collided with another person.

Jumping back skittishly, you refocused and saw whom you had bumped. She had pure blonde hair, with what looked like a halo going from her ears, around her ponytail, meeting back around the other side of her head. She was dressed in an angelic looking suit. A golden material stretched from her waist, cut around her legs extending downwards to her feet. She had two huge mechanical angel wings plastered on her back, accompanied by a three pronged staff.

"Oh excuse me." She yelped concerned. She walked over to you, helping you stand straight up again before she fully examined your figure.

"Alright! Nothing more than a few scrapes I see."

She began to guide you out into the open.

"My name is Mercy. I'm a medic." She said, a sweet and sincere smile was plastered to her face as she pulled you out of your hiding place more.

"My names (Y/N)..."

"Ah, hello (Y/N). Let me bring you down to my office for now, get your cuts all bandaged up."

You hesitated at first, but then proceeded to follow her.

Once in her office, she sat you down upon a white examination table, and told you to wait for a few minutes while she tended to one other patient, then she'd be right with you.

"Mercy can you take a look at th... Who is he?"

"Ah, Winston, this is my newest patient (Y/N)."

"Welcome! My name is Winston. Where are you from if you don't mind me asking."

"(Your state)."

"Ah." He said as he scratched his head and exited the office.

"Was that a monkey?"

"Hehehe yes it was." She said, after a faint laugh.

She took out some of her tools, and sat right next to you getting ready to take a look at some of the wounds on your arms and face.

"So, when were you born (Y/N)?"

"1911"

She stared at you blankly and confused. You looked back at her, with a confused look on why that was so baffling. The time swap was only supposed to bring you to the year after the war had ended.

"(Y/N)... It's 2067..."

"What..."

You looked at her; you hadn't registered what she just said. That means, that the war ended a long time ago, and that all your friends and family would be long dead. If that was true, then wouldn't you be all alone..."

"OH NO! MY FAMILY!" You screeched, jumping from your position and starting to have a mental break down.

Collapsing to the floor, you grabbed you hair and began to pull on your skull, hoping it would ease the pain a bit.

"Please calm down (Y/N)! I feel terrible but yelling and screaming is not going to bring them back. We need to figure out exactly what happened to you, and where and when you're from. Then we can reproach the question of your family.

*A few months later*

You had finally calmed down from the big realization, and began to refocus your attention to current matters. Catching up on the history of the world while you were gone, you learned about the Omnic crisis, and the formation of the organization Overwatch.

Today would be your first mission since arrival. Ever since the day in the office with Mercy, you had prepared yourself for future battles, planning to continue the work you had started in your time period; the fight to make the world a better place.

Since you had bumped into Mercy, she became a true angel to you, and you had began to find yourself gravitating towards her more than anyone in Overwatch.

"You ready (Y/N)?" She said sweetly, excited and waiting in anticipation for you to go on your first mission. She'd secretly been rooting for you ever since she met you. There was some connection between you to. Whether it was because you both were medics or something else, she just felt close to you since the beginning.

"I think so..." You said smiling lightly.

Once everyone arrived, you stood at the entrance to Kings row, preparing to attack. Everyone seemed so calm, but this was excluding you. You were trembling, shaking with anxiety and fear. You have had many past experiences with this sort of fighting, and most of them were not pleasureable. Even your victories came at great cost.

The doors opened, and everyone began to charge to the small entry way blocking the objective. Reinhardt put up his shield and began pushing. Mccree stood being Reinhardt and began to hunt down there widowmaker, whom was standing on the ledge of a small building in the far right corner. You followed Mercy in as we pushed, supplying all the dps with one of your mixtures that you had used back in your time; while Mercy kept the heals on Reinhardt whom was the target out of all of us. Junkrat followed Mercy, sneaking to the side of her and placing a bear trap straight in her path.

"Ahh." She yelped, her leg torn up and painted with crimson blood. Reinhardt's shield began to give out, we all made our final push in.

You looked over towards the wounded Mercy to my left, and the group pushing there way to victory.

Almost without any hesitation, you leaped over to Mercy and spread some of the elixir on her already healing wounds. She thanked you and went to go walk over to the group who had just pushed there way through.

"(Y/N)?" She said confused. But you didn't move. You sat there, looking down at your hands in horror. The nightmares starting again, up turning memories you thought were long forgotten.

You bugged out, falling down onto your knees with your hands still in front of your face, staring at the deep scarlet liquid that encased your hands.

"(Y/N)! IT'S FINE! PLEASE LOOK AT ME!" She screamed, as she realized what was wrong with you. She grabbed your face and forced you to look at her. You were lifeless, no fight left in you, you complied easily turning your head.

"Please (Y/N)... Forgive me... this is my fault I'm so sorry."

You looked up at her for a quick second, and instinctively wrapped your arms around her figure and a tight embrace.

"(Y/N)...?"

"Angela, don't be sorry. I'm sorry that I wasn't there to protect you in the first place."

She rested her head on your shoulder for a few minutes, until forcing her shaky figure upward and putting out a hand for you.

"Cmon, don't you think it's time to catch up to the group."

You smiled and took it graciously.

'Maybe I can get through this world after all... with her on my side.'

Mmm... that was longer then usual. Thank you so much for the story line, I loved how it turned out. No immidiate love confession, though the bond between the two was enough I think.

Well guys, the end was a little rushed, please forgive me. Hoped you all enjoyed that. I wanted to post this today because female x female doesn't appeal to everyone, so I figured you guys deserve another.

Up next is reaper x reader I think.

\- Nef chan


	8. Reaper x reader

Hey guys, this fanfiction is going up a little late. Please excuse any major typos until I get the chance to edit this, because I'll be typing this off of my phone. I'm not sure if it'll be done by tonight. We'll see. Also, next week you guys might only get a few chapters. I'm still debating on what to do. Ya see, I'm away from my house this week, so I couldn't play Overwatch so I occupied myself by Starting this story instead. I'll be returning to my house Friday and I'll be back on my gaming computer. So I probably won't post much. Maybe 5 or so chapters by the end of the week... or less. You guys can still request and I'll get then done when I get the chance. I still have a Widowmaker, and a Pharah. Any others?

Well, that's enough blabbering about the schedule, here's the fanfiction, excuse me if it's a little short, I'm typing on my phone remember ;)

*Disclaimer: I don't own Overwatch or its characters.*

"Hey (Y/N)! You ready for your first mission." Asked Tracer, with a huge grin plastered on her face.

"Yeppy yep yep!" You laughed happily, and swiftly teleported around the room."

"Good love!"

You jumped around happily and anxious for your first mission, to your luck you were defending. On your team was Tracer, DV.a, Mcree, Lucio, and Genji.

You would be fighting Winston, Pharah, Mei, Mercy, Hanzo, and Reaper.

Athena began to count down.

"5... 4... 3... 2... 1..."

And the attackers were released.

You began to run and teleport all over the map. Tracer blinked right into the middle of the enemies and began shooting. The attackers couldn't keep track of her moves and instead of focusing the dps in front of them, they went after Tracer.

You jumped into the air, teleporting in and out of the enemies, shooting periodically, mostly you were just being annoying, dragging there attention away from the payload.

You scanned the opponents, trying to pick out one in particular that you would target the whole game. That's when you teleported right into Reaper, bouncing off his armor.

He grabbed you wrist putting his signature shotgun right against your head. Before he could shoot, you vanished out of his grasp right behind him kicking his leg out.

You being you, didn't take the match seriously at all. Instead of finishing him off, you stood over his collapsed figure, towering over him and taunting him.

"Mmm so this is the edge lord I've heard about." You said sticking your tounge out in a playful manner.

Your behavior earned no verbal response, but instead repayed you with a very pissy reaper.

It was like a game of tag almost, he chased you around while you just jumped around him in a circle singing "LA LA LA LA LA!"

Obviously, he'd had enough. A black smoke like gas circled his person, as he dropped his shot guns leaving a clink against the floor, followed up by him pulling out 2 more from within his robes. The smokey substance expanded, encasing you in darkness, until the words - "DIE DIE DIE!"

ran throughout the enclosed area.

"Owwy you said collapsing to the floor."

This time it was he who towered over you, a smirk undoubtedly plastered under his mask. He gave a quick sadistic laugh and began to squeeze the trigger.

"Not so fast edgey." You said right before you sweeped out his leg from underneath him.

"Dammit!"

You quickly got on top of his form and snatched off his mask, only to reveal a scared and beaten up face. A face that had seen many battles, and many deaths to accompany them.

You stared in awe as he struggled underneath you.

"What a handsome face.." You mumbled underneath your breath.

"Excuse you?" He replied coldly, with a hint of suprise and uneasiness weaved throughout his sure voice.

You found yourself, pressing against his chest more as you moved towards his lips. With a sudden and instinctive movement, you closed the gap between you and him.

He looked up at your form wide eyed. Dizziness taking over his being. For it has been years since he has felt passionate human contact before.

You broke the kiss slowly, your lips still parted as you breathed heavily, still attempting to catch your breath. A blush painted on your pale cheeks, you returned back to your original state and smiled cheerfully.

"Who new that you had such full lips. You always hide em under that mask of yours."

He stared blankly at you, still overwelmed by the recent events that had just took place.

"..."

"Well, your name is Gabe right? Mines (Y/N)! Can't wait to see you again Gabey!" You said as you winked at him.

A blush began to form his facr, finally taking in all that occured.

You stood up, and offered him a hand. He waved it away, which caused you to frown for a bit. But you knew this wouldn't be the last time seeing him, so you just let it go. Once your 2 stood straight up facing eachother, you quickly kissed him on the cheek and teleported away to the rest of your group who just lost the objective. But you had gained something in return. Gabriels heart.

Hey, that's a wrap I think. I don't know, it was a little cheesy, but cute. I left Reaper in character so it would still be a bit realistic. Anyways, next up should be Widowmaker.

Thanks for all the support aswell, about 3000 reads in total :D

\- Nef chan ^^


	9. How he kisses you part 1

Listen guys, it's been a week since my last post, I know that I have a ton of requests... this is crazy guys, I might have to close requests for a while.

Anyway, I think this would be a good thing to help me get back into writing. On one of my other websites I've gotten alot of requests asking for a Reaper x reader part 2. That's very suprising to me. Well, I might do that next, and after that is a Mccree x reader and maybe a Widowmaker x reader after that. Thanks for the support loves. :)

Shout out to Cosmoblaze who helped me through some of the drama concerning this fanfiction. If anyone likes Inuyasha and or Bleach I recommend checking out his amazing fanfiction. Love ya Cosy 3

Anyway, let's do this, I've been reading alot of these lately, figured it'd be a nice change. ;) Here we go.

*Disclaimer: I don't own Overwatch or its characters.*

Genji: Genji, is extremely self concious about his body. But sometimes, without warning... his inner play boy peaks it's way out.

Bringing his hand to your soft and delicate cheek, he smiled coyly before tracing circles along the structure of your cheek bones. Slow tingly sensations washed over you as you stayed completely still, enjoying the rare and touchy action which was so unlike the Genji you knew. He slightly opened he's mask, only to reveal his scarred lips. Hesitant at first he quietly whispered your name questioningly.

"(Y/N)?"

You slightly managed to nod your head, still keeping with the silent and seductive mood that had been heavily set in the atmosphere.

He slowly and seriously grazed your creamy lips with his own, the feeling of his lips against yours was crazy and breathtakingly scrambling. Your mind and heart were going a million miles a minute. Not knowing what was happening around you, you let you instincts take over.

Working into the kiss, you rapped you arms around his neck and increased the intensity. Wanting... no craving him, and he you.

*Let your imagination do the rest. ;)*

Junkrat: Grabbing your face forcefully, he poked your nose and laughed as you cringed from it.

"Jamiee get off!" You yelled, trying to push his fiery figure away from your frame. But oh, this just fueled him even more. He grabbed the side of your face, and swiftly... licked you?

Yes that's right, the crazy Australian had licked you from your chin all the way to your nostrils. Black specs littered your mouth, stuck there by his saliva. He chuckled and you stood there dumb founded, a huge blush painted on your face. Before you could scold him, he ran off , undoubtedly leaving a few traps behind him just incase you tried to follow.

Roadhog: Roadhog, was a very sadistic person, but when it came down to it... you knew he was quite sensitive. You looked up at him and asked him curiously-

"Why do you where that mask."

Taken aback by your question he laughed quite loudly and deeply. He bounced up and down, from the deep laugh causing his big stomach to move up and down, in a curios manner.

Despite his sadistic and crazy temper, you've always felt some sort of connection between you to. You delicately placed a hand on his mask, causing him to back up a bit. Frowning you told him to trust you. It was quite difficult but he finely gave in. Instead of removing the mask, you went up to your tippy toes and placed a small kiss on the side of his face.

"(Y/N), you don't like bacon do you...?" You chuckled and reassured him that you honestly didn't eat bacon... 'atleast not when he's around.'

Reaper: A rough hand moved up to your cheek, grasping it carelessly, not paying attention to the blood he drew from you delicate cheeks by pressing the sharp part of his gloves to your bare skin. A sadistic smile, undoubtedly plastered on his stern and battle worn face.

He swiftly and forcefully pulled you into a deep and lustful kiss. An unfortunate moan escaped you mouth, causing him to grin. Towards the last few seconds of your breath taking kiss, he trailed kisses down your neck and licked your collarbone before biting down hard. He drew a bit of blood, but you didn't mind, he only made you yelp out in pain for a few seconds. Kissing the same part in which he bit, he walked away into the shadows once more.

Reinhardt: Reinhardt had always treated you as if you were a princess; and to him you were.

You had been walked side by side with the massive man known as Reinhardt. You two had just gotten out of a mission. Your team had won easily, to be honest in your mind the battle was unfair. The other teams composition was way to un-balanced to be able to accomplish much besides just being annoying. Once the game had ended, you walked back with your lovely protector.

"Thanks, for having my back out there."

He glanced over to you, causing a small blush to spread across your face. Your thoughts were interrupted by a pair of strong hands entangling your own. Looking down in suprise and embarrassment you asked him what was wrong. But in return all you got was your reinhardt, leaning on one knee. Slowly bending downwards as he placed he strong and firm lips onto the top of your hand.

"Anytime milady." He said before standing up and returning to walking, leaving a blushing you to be dragged by him.

Guys I'm tired lol. I'll continue this tomorrow, sorry for posting late, I've been quite busy. Again, I realize I have requests, I just need to get back into the mindset of writing. If you guys would like, depending on the feedback, I'll do a girl version. This was just a quick something to do while my schedule calmed down.

Cya ;)

-Nef chan

P.s. I'm gonna post until it's taken down. Then at that point I might replace the x reader with oc character. That way, there's no reader interactions. ;)


	10. How he kisses you part 2

Hey guys, here's part 2.

*Disclaimer: I don't own Overwatch or its characters.*

Zenyatta: Zenyatta really doesn't kiss you at all. But there are those few occasions where he's just to overwhelmed to hold back.

There you were, lying down on the moist grass, littered with the morning dew. Sunlight gently kissed your face as you sat against and old oak tree, taking in the warm breath of summer. Closing your eyes, you brought your legs straight in front of you, and became one with the nature surrounding you. Listening... listening to the rustles of the leaves, slowly falling to the earth below. The birds singing their little song way up in the trees. The wuush of the wind caressing your delicate porcelain cheeks, blowing the branches above you, creating a whistle in the heavens.

There was a disturbance in the bushes around you. Slowly opening your eyes, you were greeted with the site of your teacher, perching himself beside you.

You got up from your position and sat in front of him joyously.

"Thank you master... for opening my eyes to the world around me. It is truly a wonderful site."

He looked at you, before he relaxed his position leaning forward, placing a small kiss upon your forehead.

"What is a teacher without a great student." He said quietly and monotone, looking into your deep (E/C) eyes he refocused on meditation... leaving you with a small but sincere blush painted on your face.

Torbjorn: Torbjorn was quite old, but he had always been a bit attracted to your cute and beautiful frame.

There he was, casually walking down the stairs from his room, planning to take a quick trip to the bathroom. But before he made it there, he was greeted with the site of you slowly exiting your room, you were still in your pajama's. You were busy rubbing your eyes still trying to get the sleep to seep out of them. Glancing up, you saw the teams grandpa, rocking a white tanktop and bright red boxers.

"Umm gramps?" You said, taken aback by his attire. But oh, he was just to overwhelmed by your cute and small person that not until you had spoken that he noticed his own attire.

He peered down with a big goofy grin on his face, only to be followed up by a drunken grin and a read blushing face.

"S..sorry pumpkin! Didn't realize!" He started, quite a bit taken aback by his mistake. You only laughed it off and smiled goofily in return. That had did it for him; he walked up to you and had to stand on his tippy toes to reach, but he managed to place a small kiss on your cheek.

"Go back to bed ya l'il rascal." He said before walking around you, leaving you dumbfounded that gramps had just kissed your cheek. Whether he was old or not, there was just something funny about him in your eyes.

Hanzo: Hanzo was quite shy, and focused on his training; but lately he's been getting side tracked by a certain little girl that he found absolutely adorable.

So there you were, trying to balance 10 dumplings on your head, just barely not exploding from giggles. DV.a, Lucio, and Tracer were all cheering your name loudly. As you placed the final dumpling on your crown, you accidently bounced up in excitement of the accomplishment, causing all of them to fall in front of your face. You leaned back, taken away by uncontrollable laughter, followed up by your friends. Oblivious to the archer, staring your way with a small smile plastered on his stern face.

About 4 hours had passed since you had seen your Hanzo, whom you would never let your friends in on the fact that you totally were crushing on him. A devious smile played its way onto your face as you made your to the training area where he undoubtedly was.

Once you made your way there, you were greeted by the archer whom was off practicing, but taking a closer look at his body, you almost fell to the ground as you peered at his glistening sweat covered frame. As he pulled back to release the next arrow, you got an amazing look at the muscles he was owning. You swore, you would feel a little drool slip down your face.

Before your next move, you were interrupted by Hanzo's disappearance. Drastically moving your head in every direction possible, you were dumbfounded... where did he go...!?

A rough and sturdy hand made its way to your shoulder, causing you to jump slightly until you figured out who it was... Hanzo. You turned around, greeting him smiling. But that was it, before you could do anymore, you were greeted by the taste of his smooth lips upon your own. Your eyes shot out widely until they fluttered closed once more, overwhelmed by him.

But little did you know in Hanzo's mind, all he was thinking was. 'THANK GOD SHE DIDN'T PULL AWAY."

Mccree: Mccree was quite the toucher. All you wanted to do was hang on the oh so comfy sofa, in the middle of the living room... but no... that was impossible with Mccree around.

You sat there; enjoying the smooth fabric that comforted your sore skin, looking over you heard the noise of spurs rocking across the floor. Peeking an eye open, you were greeted with a cowboy hat covering being placed on your half open eyes.

"Sup Jesse."

"Hey Darlin'"

He said before he joined you on the couch, wrapping his rough hands around your small waist. Turning around, you grinned at him playfully wrapping your legs around his waist, only earning a quick surprised glance from him.

He placed his huge hand on your cheek, making you a little uneasy, but none the less excited. A slowly and questioningly leaned in, tickling your face with his unkempt beard. After a few moments your lips collided. They began to work in a slow but heavy rythem, allowing you to taste, feel eachother better then any quick peck on the lips ever allowed.

Bastion: Bastion is obviously a robot, so it's quite difficult for him to show great affection and passions when it's due. But just by simple body language, he can do so much, show so much.

You had been walking through a beautiful flower garden, outside the base. It was littered with all as sorts of types, ranging from small daisies, to huge orchards stretching to 4 or so feet into the sky. A gorgeous pavement, sat under your feet, as you curiously admired the scenary around you. This tranquil feeling was swiftly interrupted by the sound of mechanical footsteps coming increasingly more vigorous. But you were not scared, for you knew who it was. Turning around quickly, you saw a big robot begin to close in on you. A smile consumed your bright features as you welcomed him into your sanctuary.

He looked at you tilting his head slightly before giving an understanding nod of his head. Your grin widened as he approached you, before you took his big metal hand into your own two. You played with the cool metal, creating his frame, addicted to the shivers it sent up your spine everytime you touched your body to his frigid one.

But yet in such a cold shell, rested a warm spirited soul, a gentle one... whom has connected more with the world around him then most humans.

He beeped slightly, before leaning his head on your own. You didn't flinch one bit, but instead reciprocated the affection. For the longest while, you two stood there, taking in each others presence.

*Yes, the leaning head thing is Bastions version of a kiss ;)*

Winston: Winston being a very professional ape and all, didn't pay much attention to affections from others. He had figured, no human in their right mind would feel any sort of love towards his being. With that said, some calculations can't estimate the unusual. That being yourself.

You had always felt close to the ape, not in a physical way of course... but just his voice... the way he spoke... his kindest overall. This was the key to your love for the massive beast.

Today, you had planned a special visit to the ape. Of course he didn't know, so there he was... working away in his lab with no worries, until yourself had popped out from behind his desk causing him to spoke very easily, almost dropping the pink florescent liquid he was holding.

"Ugh... (Y/N)! Please don't do that." He said after he recovered from his recent scare.

All you did was smirk and walk up to him quite confident.

"Hehehe, ok Winston." You replied before you placed a small hand on his cheek. A warm smile took over his scowl, and his placed his own hand unknowingly upon yours. Before you got any further, he slowly kissed your nose and shewed you off so he could finish his work. Staring blankly ahead, you complied to the action and began to exit. A bright blush fluttered it's way to your cheeks and as you tried to comprehend what had happened... failing of course.

Solider: 76: Solider: 76, also known as the team dad, had been known to take it easy on you, when everyone else received a pride shattering scolding.

So there you were, sitting next to 76 at breakfast, you had always been a slow eater, and we'll 76... he had finished first, but didn't move. For he was researching some more outbreaks revolving around a black cloaked and hooded figure.

By this point in time, everyone had left and once again you were the last one left eating.

The atmosphere was quiet, and surpressing. Without realizing it, you had begun to hum a quick tune, not even aware of the effect it was having on 76. A few minutes had gone by, and you still had not stopped singing your little song.

"Stop!" Yelled Solided. A scowl menacingly plastered on his face, mostly covered by his mask.

You shot up, immidiatly suprised by the tone he had used that snapped you right out of your dazy state of mind. A small smirk played it's way to your face as you continued this action, only to anger him further. As soon as you continued, he sat straight up out of his chair, and marched his way over to you. Roughly grabbing your cheeks, he removed his mssk, only to reveal his war beaten features, that currently wore a pretty big frown.

You partially scared, looked at him seriously, until your playful side peeked it's way through again. You brought your finger up and swiftly placed it on his... nose.

"Boop." You said playfully.

His grip loosened a bit, and he leaned in harshly, crashing his rough lips onto your own, making you yelp in suprise. Eyes widened in shock, you finally comprehended what was happening and accepted the hungry kiss, graciously.

For he maybe rough and rude, you just couldn't pass up this rare opportunity.

Lucio: You had fallen for Lucio the moment you heard his sound track.

"Hey Luciii!" You yelled from across the hall, very extatic to show him the new head phones you had just purchased.

A quick flash of green flew in front of you, and in that same moment... you were greeted by the music lover himself. You showed him your new headphones proudly. As he took them from you to inspect them, his soft hand grazed the side of yours, causing a small blush to form on your face. He was astonished by the quality of them, going on about them different types and music quality's of each pair.

All the blabbering stopped as you mumbled something quickly about how you bought them so you could listen to his music better.

He smiled sweetly and your comment and quickly kissed your cheek, causing a huge blush to form on your face as you brought your hand to where he had kissed you.

He laughed quickly and patted your back.

"Ya really are somethin' (Y/N), ya know that?" He said teasingly.

*Well guys, that was much longer then expected lmao. Hope you guys like it, it was very timely to right, cause I had to type 3/4 th's of it off of my phone lmao. Till next time! Oh, requests are closed for now. I have like 15 still... xD Cyaaaa!*

-Nef chan :3


	11. Reinhardt x reader

Sorry for any typos... I'm typing this off my phone at 12:40 Am lmao. This was requested by V-Chi! They're an amazing writer by the way. I suggest you check out their overwatch story. :)

Hope ya like it!

*Disclaimer: I don't own Overwatch or its characters.*

So there you were, you were out attacking the map Hollywood, and we're having quite a hard time pushing. You had been up against DV.a, Genji, Hanzo, Reaper, Lucio, and Symmetra... with your team consisting of Junkrat, Mercy, Solider: 76, Mccree, you and Reinhardt.

You were considered a support role, basically you controlled lightning. You were able to do heavy damage by sucking the health out of your enemies and transferring it to near by teamates. (Inspired by my friend Cal who mains Volt in Warframe... aswell as Trinity :D).

You leaped from roof top to roof top, the wind swiftly weaving it's way through your hair. Your (E/C) eyes twinkling in the suns reflection, letting out an aura of power and enthusiasm. A final leap from a close up building to the left of the first point, allowed you to be able to just barely see it. All of the teams defenses were underneath you.

As swift as the thunder that gracefully accompanies lightning, you jumped up into the air, swirling in a 360 like spiraling tornado, preparing to reek it's devastating havoc upon all opposing it's path. Raising your staff in the sky, which was now clouded by whirling winds, you fell back down to earth.

The impact sending a Shockwave spreading from your being outwards, electrifying all opponents, causing them to fall down to ash. A dent in the earth still left from the crash that had just occured. Standing up, you innocently brought your finger to your cheek and stuck out your little pink tounge. (When someone gets a team kill, and knows so badly they're gonna get potg, they emote.)

"Hey Wilhem! Ya see tha-" You started teasingly, only to be greeted by Reinhardt charging head first at you. You managed to roll to the side just before he had the chance to hurt you at all.

Suprise and a bit of terror still plastered on your face, as you turned to look at the tank whom had just tried to pin you. Before you got the chance to scold him, you just got a glimpse of a Reapers body, quickly disappearing back to what you could only assume was respawn.

The look of fear you had earlier, swiftly melted away as you stared in awe at the man whom had just saved your life.

Before he managed to turn around, he had began to walk up to him, and gently wrap your puny arms around his big frame. You couldn't touch your fingers together, but that was fine... you were just enjoying the way his cool armor, seemed to refresh your sweat drenched skin. The moment lasted for a while, until he managed to pry you off, and begrudgingly reject your affections at the moment, in order for them to push the payload before the other team respawned.

Now, if you were smart you would've just stayed behind the massive blue and florescent shield, blocking any incoming damage... but alas you aren't. A gust of wind, gently blew past you, as you moved your hands in a graceful pattern, manipulated the wind that covered most of the map. A huge swirl of it, came downward and gently picked you off the ground carrying you to wherever you next location was going to be. You managed to spot a Hanzo up top on a bridge standing over the group. The long metal bridge connected to huge buildings, both parallel to one another. A heavy breeze that had been encasing you, gently places you upon the middle of the connector, allowing you a huge view of the map and your teamates.

You silently walked up to Hanzo, whom considered the only presence up hear with him was to be the gust of wind that was passing him by. But little did he know, that it didn't completely pass. You silently walked up behind him, and blew a sudden breath at the back of his neck, causing breath taking shivers to run up and down his spine. Bringing your hand up to his back, you wiggled your fingers in a flowing motion, causing a bright violet flash to appear on the tips of every didget of yours. The light began to grow bigger and bigger, as a stream of purple connected your hand to his body, sucking the life out of him. His body fell over the edge in which he was shooting at, lifeless and completely pale... drained of its life energy, as it disintegrated into the air, causing him to respawn elsewhere.

Your team had managed to push the point, but not without some major injuries. Reinhardt was the only one who was at critical health. You jumped off your edge, allowing another gust of wind to pick you up and gently guide you back down to the floor where Reinhardt was pushing the payload. You crept up behind Reinhardt, and poked the back plate of his armor causing him to jump a bit in suprise. He looked back at you, only to see a baby blue light this time, seep from your hands and make contact with himself. He began to let out a huge breath of relief as he felt himself regain the energy he had just lost.

"Thanks!" He said loudly, giving you a strong pat on the back, which only caused you to jolt forward. He laughed guiltily, which only earned him am icy glare from you for the rest of the game.

Thankfully, your team had managed to win the game, and everyone looked at the board waiting in anticipation for the play of the game to be announced.

"Play of the game: (Y/N)."

You jumped up in excitement, and tightly hugged Reinhardt as everyone watched the initial lighting attack from the beginning of the game. Many - a - people complimented you, and you courteously thanked them, but in the end walked up to your Reinhardt and gave him a huge hug.

"Thanks Wilhem... about that reaper and all." You said blushing, and sincerely.

He hugged you back, but pulled away as he gently grabbed your hand within his own.

"My pleasure Princess." He said before he removed his helmet and knightly kissed your hand, as if you were a real princess. But to him as of when he first met you, to forever on... you would be his own princess.

Well, it was a bit fluffy. I hope ya liked it! Took about an hour to write lmao. Well, thanks for the request! I'll try to get the next one done soon... as in tomorrow! :3

-Nef chan


	12. Genji x childhood friend reader

This was requested by SadaeSmith. Hope you enjoy!

*Disclaimer: I don't own Overwatch or its characters.*

There you were, your soft and beautiful (H/C) covered in a sticky dried mud that extended from your scalp down to your eyelids where it began to slowly drip blackened water droplets down to your jawline. Your clothes, tattered and ripped. Blood marks, trailed it's way up your back, exposed from the holes in your ripped rags, put there by furious lash markers, reminding you of your previous disbehavior, in the form of scars that would always be there. You were 5, a young child whom had her parents sell her off to a clan... where she resided for her toddler years. Oh but a few days ago, you were still there... begrudgingly swallowing the mush which then fed you, just enough to sustain your life force... barely. You had managed to find your way to the draining pipes while you were pulling some nasty weeds from the garden. You hastily took the opportunity to escape using them, and little did you know, that one decision would change your life.

It's been a few days since you left. You've had no place to sleep and no source of food. You've been relying on strangers passing you by in which you started to beg...

Your legs were covered in scratches and gashes, that were now not healing because of the dirt that was infecting them. Your close barely covered your person, and your once lively and passionate eyes, we're washed out. The yearning to live, sucked out of you like a vacuum.

"(Hey! You!)" You heard from quite a distance away. Although in your mind, you wished to follow the strange voice, with nothing to lose at this point and only something to gain. Bringing your leg up to take a step, the other one had given out from exaustion and your body hit the ground with a thud as your vision began to blur.

Before you blacked out completely, you Vaught a feint glimpse of the person moving to your side... and everything went black.

You had later woken up to the sound of child's voice, speaking the words "Miss... miss."

Sitting up straight, you rubbed your eyes and looked to where the strange voice was coming from. As your watery and blurred vision cleared, you caught sight of a small kid, sitting on top of you with the goofiest grin stuck to his place.

Before you could say anything, you were tackled by the figure whom you would later know as Genji.

"Cmon (Y/N)!" He said as he grabbed your hand and pulled you outside to the flower garden.

"Young master.. I must get to my chores-" You started. After that day Genji had saved you, you built up your strength and worked for his clan to show your appriciation for saving your life. But unlike your previous job... they actually treated you humanly.

As the years went by, you and Genji grew close... and towards your 16th birthday, the relationship between you to had progressed from the blossoming friendship you started at. Genji began to think of you as a love interest. As for Hanzo... once he found out his brothers feelings, he took it upon himself to tell his fathe what you had been feeling.

As soon as his father found out, you were relieved from duty, and Genji was banned from seeing you ever again.

You didn't want to continue your life after this... you thought it better to end it, but whenever in the heat of the moment, a familiar face always seemed to pop into your head telling you it was a bad idea. And that one face was what kept you from ending your life forever. The motivation of gaining enough power to seek out Genji was so great, you began to take up training to make yourself stronger.

An umbrella was all you had needed.

You were out oneday, until you ran across an old man whom wore a visor that covered most of his features, he had white hair and a jacket with the number 76 imprinted on the back.

He offered you a job at overwatch after you managed to swiftly take down some gangsters who were trying to flirt with a woman whom was obviously not interested.

You had now been in Overwatch for a few months, and you had definetly begun to notice a cyborg ninja who also shared your beloved's name getting closer and closer to you.

Your team had just got done defending Gibraltar, as the curios cyborg approached you a little awkwardly.

"Wonderful job out there." He said.

"G... Genji, if you think I have not noticed your interests in me, you'd be mistaken. But I must assure you, we will not work out. I love your personality, loyalty and devotion to honor and glory, but I'm waiting for someone... someone whom you share a similar quality with.

He bowed his head down, and cocked his head questioningly wonderful who else there was.

You sighed deeply, and explained to him about Genji... the one you came to love.

"I had lost my best friend... and the love of my life, whom will never know how I feel. So I must constantly look for him and I will seek him out, till the day I die." You finished off.

Before you could say anything else, the cyborg brought his hand to the back of his visor, and clicked. The green slit opened just enough to reveal a pair of entrancing brown eyes...

And for the first time for so long, your body gave out and you collapsed to the floor crying, with your lover standing by your side, reassuring you from now and forever more.

Mightve been a little rushed and cheesy. Sorry. I'm tired ;-;

:D Genji is so cute!

Well anyway, sorry about posting a little late... goodnight, or good morning... your choice lmao

-Nef chan


	13. Your first date Part one

Hey! This is a scenario chapter on how and where your first date is. This was requested by Readergirl690. Hope you enjoy! :)

*Disclaimer: I don't own Overwatch or Its characters.*

Genji: Your first date with Genji took place in an arcade on his birthday. You wanted to do something to remind the cyborg of his best attributes... and by that you mean what hes best at. Besides assassinating people on the battle field, he's a killer gamer. The arcade was like home to his past self. It's where he spent all his time, its where he went to alleviate the pain and stress that comes with being a rebellious son of the most powerful clan in Japan at the time.

As soon as you to had entered the old and nostalgic building, Genji lost all his self restraint and swiftly ran to one of the shooter games straight through all the children. Getting to work on beating the newly standing score, you stood back and watched on, smiling that Genji was finally having fun again.

You began to notice people from the crowd, staring at him... but they weren't staring at his armor, more his score. 100-300-1,000-500,000. He had managed to beat the other high score in a matter of seconds. Despite what he looked like, the dozens of people surrounding him, swarmed and cheered as he walked away shyly. A few hours past, and the crowd had ceased to dissipate; It only continued it's growth. As more people joined, they took a glance at Genji and began to whisper. Of course Genji had noticed this, and before you could reassure Genji that they were just arrogant kids, scared of the new... he managed to over hear a few of their words. But to your surprise they weren't negative... but more passive.

"He reminds me of that kid with the green hair a while ago."

"Oh ya... Genji I think his name was. He was an amazing gamer, I haven't seen him for years though, to bad."

You turned to Genji, whom had already gotten up and began to exit the arcade. Running to his side, you grabbed his arm and looked deep into his eyes, despite not being able to see them, you knew Genji was reciprocating the deep stare.

A gentle smile formed on your face as you caressed the side of his helmet and expressed to him- "I believe that you've only improved." You said with a huge grin plastered to your face.

And with that, you were beginning to become suffocated by his figure pulling you into a deep deep hug. From then on, you and Genji became an item, for he finally found someone whom loved him for who he was... inside and out.

Junkrat: Junkrat and yours first date was in his garage.

You had entered the garage cautiously, keeping in mind all the dirt and oil coating the floor.

You called out for him, and before you knew what was happening, you jumped from the sudden boo that came from behind you. Slipping on some of the oil coating the floor, you grabbed the thing nearest to you and tried to prevent yourself from falling... unfortunately that thing happened to be Jamie.

You two both went stumbling down to the floor, Jamie had landed on top of you, and you just sat there rubbing your temple, that had just taken a fatal blow to the ground underneath you.

Looking up, you glared at the Aussie whom brought his hand behind his neck and scratched it awkwardly laughing.

"JAMIE!" You yelled, very distraught that the new dress you had just bought for this occasion was now drenched in oil and grease stains.

He was in for it, or else he'd pay the 80 dollars to buy you an new dress...

Roadhog: *Scared to think on how I'm gonna write this lmao.*

So there you were, in your room getting ready for your date with your slightly over sized crush. He was gonna take you out to a romantic dinner, which you couldn't have been more excited about.

You picked out this super cute outfit, it was a white dress that tightly hugged your cute frame, and frayed out into a lacing towards the bottom of it. You tied your gorgeous (H/C) hair into a bun with a white ribbon holding it together, and extending down to the back of your knees.

You sprinted out of your room and ran to Mako's. When you walked in, you were greeted with him, still wearing his mask, but in the midst of trying to put on a tie and suit. You laughed quietly, and walked over to him helping him to put it on. After he was all dressed you went to go remove his mask as the finishing touch, but he moved back and flinched at your movement.

"Mako?" You said, a little concerned that he seemed so tense.

"I don't wanna go out without my mask." He said bluntly.

But you just smiled at him, completely adoring his sudden shyness, as you left the room to go grab something, leaving him questioningly standing there. You returned about ten minutes later, with a little picnic basket at hand, setting up a blanket and plates across the floor. He looked up at you confused, but quickly realized what was going on and joined in on setting the floor.

So in the end, your first date with him was in his room on the floor, but despite all that... you still looked forward to the second date.

Guys... I'm so sorry lmao... I got so caught up in writing that these took way to long, and ended up being twice the anticipated length. I swear I'll finish this tomorrow and another story lmao.*Sorry... bows head.*

Lmao I hope you guys atleast enjoyed the first 3 XD

So lazy.

\- Nef chan


	14. Second Solider: 76 X reader

*Bows head... I know I have to finish the scenario one lmao... I'll get to it :D ... But for now, I'm just gonna write the next request. The difference between the scenario ones and normal requests are the scenario ones are 6000 words, and the normal ones are 1000 lmao. Sorry! I think I'm just gonna do 3 scenarios a day to make it even and easier. ;3 But for now, enjoy this next request by... umm... Is trying to remember the name... UGH ONE SECOND LET ME CHECK!

Ar_Ackerman. Thanks for the request! N go check out their story, it's great!

*Disclaimer: I don't own Overwatch or its characters.*

So there you were sitting in your bedroom enjoying the nice Summer Breeze weaving its way through your bed head. You slowly made your way out of bed... rubbing the sleep out of your eyes. Sitting up completely you made your way over to the shower slowly, trying not to trip over anything in front of you. Upon entering the shower the water made its way down your odorous flesh, washing out any dirt that was left over from your previous days on the battlefield. Once you stepped out, the cold breeze sent Shivers up your spine. Quickly brushing through your newly wet hair, you grabbed a towel wrapping it around your figure. Running over to the closet you simply grabbed the essentials to make yourself half-decent. Throwing on a black tank top, and some workout pants followed up by sneakers that you usually, you made your way out to breakfast. Once you arrived you were greeted by happy faces such as your friends Tracer, and Hana as well as Mei. You Simply Smile about them and waved hello as you sat down to get your plate prepared. Unaware of a certain Soldier staring at you from the corner of his eye... Only until he walked up behind you and tap your shoulder were you aware of his presence in the room.

"(Y/N)... I need to talk to you after lunch."

Simply nodded and continued to eat your delicious breakfast. Once you had finished you be grudgingly said goodbye to your friends, and went in search of soldiers room. After a long and cautious walk down the empty Halls of the OverWatch base, you finally came across the room you were searching for. You knocked on the door slowly and with the few seconds until it revealed Soldier 76 in all his glory. He wore his simple red white and blue jacket and his signature mask. He motioned you into his room... Of course this wasn't the first time that you've been in a guy's room, but it was still a little nerve-wracking considering who it was.. The notorious Commander's room.

A small smirk played its way onto his face as he saw all your nervousness. You on the other hand didn't find it all that funny you just shot him a cold glare.

"This isn't the first time you've been on a guy's room?" He said disbelievingly

You gave a slight shake of your head as you asked him what he wanted you for.

Keeping his posture the same, he quickly and confidently told you about his feelings for you.

"I understand our age difference, but I cannot help loving you (Y/N)." He said with such amazing composure.

"Would you like to go out on a date with me?" He asked, the nervousness finally peaking it's way through.

All you could do was smile at the sudden confession, but that smile was swiftly replaced by a sadistic grin.

"Only if you let me look at your face."

You said, daringly testing out your boundaries.

He sighed lightly, and took it off for you to reveal the face that no one on Overwatch had seen before.

Once he did that it allowed you a good look at his features which you have never seen before. He swiftly scanned his battle-worn face, taking in every little detail... Every Little scar, and every strand of white hair that caressed his Temple. This allowed you the opportunity to get a good look at his torso. Until now, you hadn't noticed how built he actually was, and in your mind, you traced his muscle lines all the way up his body... it was so entrancing, you were sure you could do that all day.

He managed to bring your attention back to him, as you smiled coyly. Wrapping your hands around his waist, as a grin made its way onto your face, you leaned forward so your lips were almost touching.

Oh how you enjoyed teasing him so, and as a final touch, you managed a small and flirtatious wink at him. And that was it for him, losing all self control, he broke the barrier between you two and pulled you into a rough kiss. Although you had no complaints, it surely wasn't unpleasant. A small moan escaped you mouth as he trailed small little pecks and love bites up and down your neck and jawline. Unfortunately, before he could continue... you both caught sight of Lucio holding his phone out, practically dying of laughter.

"I didn't take any pictures, don't worry..."

You both exhaled, a breath of relief and went to go shew him away so you could continue, but before you had the chance... he muttered out a few unmistakable words.

"It was a video." He said as he winked, and booked out through door. He did so right, because right after that... 76 put his mask back on and ran after him ready to kick the crap out of him... leaving you sitting alone on his bed, just smirking at the whole scene.

And sure enough, later that day... when 76 walked out for dinner, everyone laughed at him uncontrollably and patted him on the back as encouragement... yep that's right... he didn't get the phone away from him quick enough.

Lucio then walked in with a frown on his face, and yelled out at Solider... "Ya realize you owe me a new phone!" He yelled, holding out the one 76 smashed in an effort to prevent the video from uploading.

Well that's it :D

Hope you enjoyed and the next chapter will be up tomorrow. :) Thanks for all the reads btw... already 10K, and I think it's a bit more by now. :D Love you guys! Bye bye.

-Nef chan


	15. Requests

Sorry about not posting for so long... I will be posting all this week so don't worry. I was at first a little unsure about how to handle requests, but I've came to this conclusion. If you'd like to make a request... please comment down below.

1\. I won't be doing smut of any kind.  
2\. You can request scenarios, or leave it up to me... ur choice.  
3\. I will be doing no character x character... this is an Overwatch x reader story, meaning it's character x reader.  
4\. You can request more then once, and I can do pairings more the once if you'd like.  
5\. I'd really prefer to keep it straight, meaning no guy x guy or vice versa... but if there's a huge want for it, I'll do it.

That's basically all the guide lines...

Lol... knowing my luck, no one wants to request one of my crappy stories lmao.

Later

-Nef chan :3 


	16. Second Reaper x reader

Hey... listen, I know it's a little selfish, and I'm not one to ever do this, and quite frankly I hate when other people do this... but please, I'm asking for some support. My best friend Caland, has recently been but in the ER do to seizures... he was released early tonight, and I wanted to write something for him as a present... please... I'm just asking for anything... support, comments ect. I just want to support him anyway I can. Please forgive me for taking to long to update but I've just been so overwelmed by this... I realize I have some requests to do, but this chapter is dedicated to him due to the fact that he mains Reaper... and he seems to be his favorite character. I will show him this fanfiction, and I'm positive the support would lift his spirits right up... if you plan to, thank for the support if any... Well with that said, let's get started... and forgive me if it's a little dim, but I'm in a somber mood currently, and it affects how I write... *Disclaimer: I don't own Overwatch or its characters.* - There you stood... a black mist, fogging your vision, consuming you slowly. Your body restrained in air, no not air... a black substance almost... a replacement, a mock air that enveloped your body, violating you. It seemed as if you were the only shining thing, in this black hole surrounding you, a white light piercing the midnight color, encasing you. Your (H/C) hair, floating as if it was being held up by water, swooshing by itself, allowing it to caress your features. All you could do, was stand and wait... wait for this nightmare to be over, wait for the endless and dark atmosphere to come to an ironic stop. But unlike the times before, there was something else... something lurking in the darkness. A deep sadistic echoed throughout the atmosphere, sending a constant ring through your mind, as if it was intruding into your most deep and dark secrets that no other had explored. But from the darkness, you caught a glimpse of the light, your friends and family waving to you... right in front of you, here to rescue you from the ever so depressing sadness enveloping you. You forced yourself to move, running towards this safe haven that rested in front of you. Trying to follow the light. But to your dismay, no matter how far you ran, how many hours you spent chasing after the hope the rested before you, you couldn't reach it. And you gave out, you lost your way... maybe it was a mistake to follow the light. The misleading light that led you to your doom... Stopped, crouched on your knees with your head resting itself on them... you sat there, whimpering slightly as the laugh starting becoming louder and louder as it approached it'd destination. You dare not look up, for that'd be your mistake... best keep your head down, and make no movement, hoping that with some luck, the voice would go away. Your hopes were to no avail as the laugh seemingly reached its climax... and then it stopped. In some hope that it had gone, you lifted your gaze from the ground and sat up, only to be faced with a devil... or was it? In front of you, there stood a being of utter chaos... it's silhouette was the only thing visible to you at the moment.. that besides the mask of a dead man, staring at you... a crimson blaze burning it's way into your thoughts. Bringing his hand up, which held an ebony shot gun... he just laughed... laughed and laughed, sending shivers up and down your spine. The gun slowly making its way to your head... you weren't even aware of anything at the moment, taken by suprise of the sudden bang that had began to echi once more through the empty space. Your crisp vision blurring, with your last sights being set on the masked man that had just stood before you... and crimson blood that splattered across his bone colored face. "Lights out." - When you awoke again, you caught sight of Tracer standing by your bed, holding your hand lovingly... allowing a huge and relieved grin to spread across her face when you fully opened your (E/C) eyes. You couldn't hear that well... there seemed to be a high pitched ring in your head, numbing your hearing abilities for a few minutes until it dissipated. "(Y/N) love... are you alright?" She said, with a tint of worry in her usual giddy voice. You only replied with a small nod, finally realizing your position. All of the Overwatch agents, were crouching by your bed side, all with a worried frown plastered upon their face. They had begun to explain your sudden scream in the night, that had awoken everyone in the base. "It was just a nightmare." You said, casting aside the events that had occured in it. Their faces eased up, but in the end, a slight worry still remained... for nightmares can be more real then most would believe... but for now, they let the subject go, and returned to their sleep. Aswell as you, for the amount of fear that's taking over your body, is met with an equally strong curiosity.. so you went back to sleep, hoping to learn more about your masked killer. - You stood there once again, but this time there was no deceiving light to run to... for the only thing in your sights was the black figure from earlier. "Brave girl you are." He said... a maniacal chuckle, added as an extra fear factor. "I'd rather face the new, then fear it." You replied, not hint of hesitation in your voice. Oh but you would regret those words... in oh but less then the few seconds you said them. As hand forcefully grabbed you jaw and the spiked claws, pressed into your fresh causing you to shriek out in pain. And the feel of a rough mask, forcing itself onto your lips, piercing your fragile flesh, drawing out the ruby blood hidden beneath your surface. No, he didn't even bother to remove his mask, but would rather cause you pain and pleasure at the same time. So was it wrong that you would look forward to the night time... when you could meet your masked lover? You didn't care either way... - So that's it... it was a little dark I admit... sorry if your not into the whole masochist thing... Well like I said before... please you support would mean the world to me and him... I'm planning to show him this one chapter, and show him my support... and your support as well. Thanks and bye... -Nef chan


	17. Third Solider: 76 x reader

Hey, I know I've posted one of these already... and yes, I do have other requests at the moment, but I really want to write some tragedy, and what better to do that then with the solider himself. The next one should be Flirty Mccree x shy reader I believe. And... thank you for all the support for Caland. He read it and almost cried. You've all helped him so much... he's back home now, and is resting currently but still tries to come online and play Ow with me and his friends.

But for now, here's the next chappie!

*Disclaimer: I don't own Overwatch or its characters.*

There you were, prancing through the fields of dead bodies that littered the ground, painting the gorgeous green grass, a crimson red. Fear, still imprinted on the cut faces of your enemies. No... you did not show any Mercy to anyone. You were a killer, a murderer whom relished in the suffering of those around you.

Speaking of which, an elderly man, made his way over to you, practically crawling at the ground with one hand while the other held his rib cage that had a bloodied gash slicing it's way down the flesh. His short coffee haid, matted and littered with specs of ruby blood, some his own... some his fallen comrades. His face... built and strong, that of a warrior whom has undoubtedly seen many battles. Wounds and deep gashes ran up and down his built frame, bullet holes drilled all throughout his legs and pelvic area.

Oh how you enjoyed watching him crawl his way to you, blood leaking from his body with every movement and struggle to survive. The screams and yelps of pain that would occasionally escape his cut mouth. And you stood there, towering over him with a sadistic grin plastered on your face. Your maniacal features deepening in passion every moment he called out for help. And oh... you'd have your fun alright.

Hours had passed since the massacre, and a certain solider made his way through the dead bodies, littering the ground. Stepping over thousands of brutally harmed bodies. The once flourishing grass, now painted crimson... and underneath the layer of entrancing blood, there lyed no longer healthy grass, but brown and dead strips of memories if the previous backround.

Tears rolled down his scarred and battle worn face as he looked over the massacre. But he forced himself to walk on, to avenge those who died today, who died to your bloodied hands.

It was now the next day, and Solider had caught up to you quite quickly, by sprinting the way there mostly. And there you were, smiling coyly and humming to yourself and you skipped through the vegetated forest you had inhabited. Oh and how he observed you from your hiding place... a grin definetly plastered on his usually furrowed face and features. I've got you in my sights he screamed as if it was some sort of war cry. His visor slipped off his head as his sprinted right at your suprised frame. And he shot you down... but made sure to keep you alive enough to question you.

As he made his way back through the feild of bodies, he noticed a similar feature... they were all killed by knives. All though upon closer inspection, he managed to get a good glimpse and a solider with brown hair... and his features, mangled and deformed. His eyes looked as if someone drew huge eyelashes on them... but instead they were carved with a knife, and his mouth carved in the form of a smile, blood smeared itself across his cheeks, but the smile was all to unbearable to look at anymore.

Once he made it back to the base fully, you were put into the bottom floor of the Overwatch vacinity... and we're strapped down to a metal chair with your hands tied down to the arm rests. You were the new prisoner, and they planned to interrogate you until you gave in to the pain. This included daily torture, and the person in charge of your punishments was Solider himself. But instead of him exacting his revenge on you like he had planned, something else happened... he began to fall for you.

Like fire and ice, you two were polar opposites... but managed to attract eachother more then any other before this. You began to look forward to your daily visits, torture or not... He'd make it worth your while.

But one day he happened to ask... "Why do you enjoy killing people...?"

You of course answered... un aware that the other agents could hear you.

"Blood... I love the color."

He frowned slightly.. was that the only reason you killed people? Because you like the color if their blood? Well, so be it... He'd accept you either way.

And when all the agents left to go discuss what to do with you... he always stayed.

"(Y/N)... I fear how long we can keep this up. He mumbled between even breath.

"How ever long we need to babe." You replied, putting your hand on the back of his head to deepen the kiss you two were currently doing. He nipped at your neck, and the bottom of your lip only to receive an approving moan to escape your lips.

Later that day...

"Were done with her and I think it's better to kill her now." Said Dv.a, thinking about what the next move would be. After a long conversation, everyone agreed and went in search of Solider: 76 to complete the task.

Of course, he did not agree at first... but then decided to deceive them and help her escape.

So that night, Solider payed a visit to (Y/N) and told her of his elaborate plan to break her out... but for the first time in years her humanity peaked it's way through, as she realized the terrible effect it'd have on her lover.

And that night.. Solider had began to cut her chains and break her free... and after he had done that he was pulled into a long and roughly passionate kiss... and then..-

Blood platterd across his face as he looked down at your smiling figure. You still had that same crazy smile, but no eyes to back it up with. A bloody line drawn across your lips with ease, creating a make shift grin that became drowned in your crimson blood.

And Solider could only stand still and hold your dead frame as tears rolled down his cheeks.

"(Y/N)... dear dear (Y/N)... wait for me." He said as he picked up the same bloodied knife and brought it his own mouth... carving a smile into it just like yours, as he layed down next to you, crying out from the pain... and quickly slitting his throat.

Later that day, the other agents found you, resting in his arms... next to eachother. With bloody smiles carved into both of your dead features.

Ye that came out a little dark at the end... but whatever... sorry if ur not into tragedy.

Till next time

-Nef chan~


	18. Flirty Mccree x shy reader

So, Cal is going to hate me for saying this, but I'm kind off excited to write this because Cal's true accent is a southern accent just like Mccree's. All though he's embarrassed of it, I think it makes him a living cowboy... although he certainly sucks at aiming with Mccree. But that's alright. Sorry I've been holding off on requests, I've still got a ton to post from other websites like Quotev and fanfiction ect. So they're adding up, so if it seems like it's taking a while for me to write yours, I'm busy writing another's. Anyway this is flirty Mccree x shy reader, requested by... Dietnukacola. Please enjoy and thanks for the request!

*Disclaimer: I don't own Overwatch or its characters.*

(Sorry if it's short, I'm quite tired lol...)

"Hey darlin'." Said Mccree, his accent heavy in your ears.

"M.. Mccree, I told you... it's (Y..Y/N)." You said flustered. A huge blush spread itself across your features, seemingly everytime he had called you Darling.

He walked towards your still frame, placing a hand around your waist and staring into your deep (E/C) eyes. The more he stared at them, the more he began to lose himself in them... slowly forgetting his original intentions.

As for you, you just stood there. You were frozen and stiff, fully unprepared for his sudden bold actions. Your pulse increased to a dangerous speed, you felt as if he could hear every thump... every breath... every movement that you made. Wether it was to shift positions, or simply breath... you felt as if Mccree knew it all.

The room you were in, quiet and dark. The brown colored walls, seemingly closing in on you. The puny light illuminating the room, flickered on and off due to the loud thunder storm raging just outside the windows. Lightning cracking outside... the loud whip of the wind, against the freely flowing trees. And the big booms of thunder that had occured periodically every few minutes, sending shivers up and down your spine.

You lost yourself within the moment; overtaken by the loud noises heard from outside, and the disorientating position you were in currently. But you were quickly awoken by a pair of chapped lips, consuming your own. Your eyes widened... your (H/C) hair falling in front of your face, causing you to become all the more flustered... but hey, at least it'd be harder to see your flushed face this way.

Moments passed, and neither of you came up for air. It had taken you a while to fully comprehend that your life long crush was currently pouring his heart out to you, and... kissing you. But once you game to this realization, you slowly melted your way into the kiss.

You loved every aspect of him... whether it was the way his prickly stubble, tickled your chin... or his entrancing coffee brown eyes, that held so much passion and love within them. No matter what it was, you couldn't hold back anymore. You didn't care whether your face was red or not, you didn't care if your hair was a greasy mess, all you cared about was the love of your life in front of you.

You slowly snaked your gentle hands around his neck deepening the kiss. A moan escaping your lips as he licked your bottom lip, and with this he quickly took the opportunity to explore your mouth. He poked and prodded at your tounge and gums, and at this point you dare not think about the shade of red your face must be.

But all good things must come to an end... no?

Slowly parting for air, you kept your hands around his neck and his your waist. You weren't gasping for air, but more just taking in slow deep breaths, in an attempt to calm your heart rate.

But that wasn't the "end" end; more of a brief break, as you two began start the kiss all over again.

About twenty minutes had passed, and you two were lying on the cold ground; with Mccree wrapping his arms around your small frame, keeping you warm and comfortable on the cold wooden floor. You on the hand, just stayed motionless, your face as bright as a tomato, and your heart rate through the roof. But how could you pass up the opportunity to cuddle with your lover?

And with that, he slowly brought his mouth to your ear and seductively whispered into it... " Your beautiful when ya blush." This of course, caused you to become some how more flustered as his hot breath breathed across your own skin. Shivers made there way up and down your spine but you didn't mind. All you did, was lean in closer to the cowboy; resting your head on his chest. He brought his hand up to your head and patted you like a master would to his dog; this caused you to completely push yourself against his built frame... and purr into his warm chest, sending vibrations throughout his whole body.

"I love ya (Y/N)... ya know that?" He said, no hint if hesitation clouding his voice.

"I love you to Jesse." You replied, a small and science smile placed on your sweet face. For you finally found someone who brought out the best in you.

You kissed his stubbly cheek, and slowly drifted off into a dreamy sleep; feeling safe in your lovers arms.

There wasn't much of a story line here, but a lot of fluff.

I umm... I write in fluff mostly, it's what I feel I'm most effective at. I'm sorry if your don't like the style.

Anyway, good night and till next time!

-Nef chan~


	19. Young Genji x reader

Hewwo again... been some time since I updated, forgive me. I was supposed to be writing Hanzo x female reader *with wings* which I got half way done, then lost some interest in. It's been some time since I've written at all, so imma just use this chapter as a way to get started again!

Umm also... do you guys think I write to fluffy...? I know some people don't like it... I'm sorry if you don't...! ;-;

Oh ya... I noticed alot of people putting disclaimers in the description so imma just do that from now on! Well, let's get started.

~Btw... 13K -Wattpad... 5K - Quotev... 16K - Fanfiction. You guys make me so happy to write! :)

You were a quiet young girl, whom barely spoke, and kept her personal matters to herself. Unfortunately, your appearance did not flatter your personality in the slightest. For you were a beauty, a magnificent sight that caught the attention of many suiters. Of course it wasn't intentional, you never wore makeup and barely brushed your hair, but that was part of the reason that you captured so many people's attention. It was your facial features that caught you the most attention. From your flawless, pearl white teeth, to your strong and curvy frame, right back up to your entrancing eyes. For they were sirens, completely mezmarizing anyone daring enough to look at them, drawing them in closer and closer... to some thing impossible to gain, your heart. But what happens when the immovable object meets the unstoppable force? For you were to find out, that the name of your force was none other then the boy named Genji.

You were a typical introvert, and the way you stopped so much attention from being drawn to you, was by simply hiding your features. A simple silky black hoodie, and jet colored leggings was your usual attire. Nothing more, nothing less... the only thing you wore on your feet, were a worn out pair of combat boots, from about 2 years prior.

You didn't speak much, and you didn't have friends... well atleast ones you could trust, so in the mean time, what better to do then learn a new skill. Yours just happened to be gaming. Every evening, you would walk down to a arcade around the block from you. This one at around sunset, was mostly known for the beautiful light show, it would give any passer by's. It shown throughout the dimly lit street, as if it were the last light in the world, the only illumination that created a path for all beings surrounding it. And it so happened to be your path to lead you out of the dark, and into the new.

But this certainly didn't go unnoticed by a familiar green haired fellow, that was a regular at that same arcade.

One faithful night, he strutted into the arcade with a big bucket of quarters, and a smug look on his face. But he had yet to realize what had changed.

Walking over to his favorite video game, which was basically another form of Call of Duty, and swiftly pressed the start button after inserting a few coins.

About 10 minutes had passed, and he had just best his old high score... by this time, a crowd of people would've already been surrounding him cheering his name loudly so it echoed throughout the loud halls of the arcade, but there was none to be found. Instead, he noticed a huge crowd to begin forming in one of the corners of a new fps that he had already claimed the unbelievable high score on. But that wouldn't explain, the small figure hunched over in the corner, focusing directly at the screen in front of them as if there life was dependent upon it. So being the curious little boy he was, he walked over there to see what was going on.

Small whispers and excited cheers could be heard as he approached the crowd.

"So this is the new protégé."

"I know, I'm impressed."

"Looks like someone finally surpassed O'l Genji huh?"

Several of those comments made Genjis blood boil, he was the best... he spent years working uo his reputation not so some stranger could ruin it all that easily. Pushing people aside, he made his way over to the mysterious figure, that was catching everyone's attention. And there he saw, someone whom he had never came in contact with, blowing past his high score and quickly blowing past the newly set world record for kills and accuracy. The game ended soon after that, and she simply left the game as it stood, after typing and entering her name for the leader boards.

'(Y/N) Huh?'

He thought to himself, ad he boldly ran after you in an attempt to un mask his hidden rival.

You were getting quite flustered from all the people whom were surrounding you, so you decided to call it in for the day. That was until a firm hand grabbed your shoulder.

You turned around, only to be face to face with a green haired young boy, with a big smile on his face as he quickly retracted his hand from your shoulder.

"Hey, I'm Genji, and you are (Y/N) right?" He asked, his usual playboy sense taking over.

"Uh yea... can I h.. help you?" You questioned, a little nervous from the sudden encounter.

"Not sure. Heh." He started, reaching a hand to scratch the back of his head. "Just wanted to know how you were so good at that fps before?"

"Oh well I.. uh-" You started, until a small gust of wind passed you by, ripping your hoodie off your head quite swiftly."

"Ahh!" You started, reaching your hand up to try and pull it back up before he noticed what happened, but... it was to late for that.

All Genji could do was stare there, gazing at your beauty at a loss for words.

'He's kinda cute...' You thought. 'NO NO NO! GET THOSE THOUGHTS OUTTA YOUR HEAD!' You brought both your hands up, and started to smack your head around like a basket ball, trying to force the thoughts out of your head, unfortunately, it only worsened the problem.

For there he was, Genji... Staring at you with a huge blush and goofy smile on his face, as he watched you struggle as you were doing... damn you were cute.

Before you could say anything, he interrupted your thoughts by spewing out, "Well next time you have some free time, call me." He said, before writing down his number on a piece of paper, and making his exit. And for once, you were the one left there, with a pounding heart beat and a red face.

It was an ok chappie, I hope you enjoyed either way! Cya!

-Nef Chan!~


	20. Third Reaper x reader

Heyo, this was another request and honestly the name is quite long I'm not sure if I can type it out but Ill try... CyberPr1m3 I believe it is. Sorry its been so long since I've posted, schools starting soon and I'm just a little stressed ya know? Well, this is a strange one.. the reader is almost like a furry shape shifter and obviously its x reaper, not gonna spoil anything else. Thanks for the request and here ya go x3. *Disclaimer: I don't own Overwatch or its characters.* - It was another typical mission. You were trying hard to push through a difficult choke point in Hollywood, and the last thing you needed was to be distracted. You stood behind a car, aiming into the point, your (H/C) hair tickled your face as small strands found themselves to your eyes and blocked you view. Your tiny and creamy pink lips pursed as you focused into your scope, eyeing Mercy. The cross hair of your gun grazed over her head and in a instant, you pulled the trigger. Of course from many years of prior experience she went down immediately with a small shriek and surely re spawned else where "Healers down." Tracer looked you up and down, a small frown making its way to her lips. There was something off about you, no one accepted you for who you were. 'I suppose cat ears and a tail has that effect on people eh?' You refused to let it bother you, but deep down it was your insecurity. Once everyone heard that their healer was down, they quickly rushed in to take the point before Mercy came back. Reaper came up behind the enemies while they were focused on the people in the front line. A smokey substance encased his form as he laughed, the rumble of his voice sending shivers deep throughout the enemy team. A quick clank was heard as he dropped his shotguns and pulled out two more from within his ebony clothing. "DIE DIE DIE!" He yelled, the words echoing throughout the walls, sending breathtaking shivers towards his opponents, before anyone had realized what was going on, shrieks flew throughout the air, and all of the enemy team was shot down besides the surprise attack from behind. Although the shooting stopped, the heavy feeling in the air.. the sadistic tone put there by the dead man himself remained, looming around everyone. A fire made its way to his eyes as he relished at the destruction he had caused, but that all changed when a familiar angel flew her way to glowing souls of the recently passed. "Heroes never die!" She said as a golden yellow suspended itself in air surrounding her person. And with those few words, the sillohettes of the recently deceased, formed with a sun kiss haze surrounding their bodies. And they went charging back into the battle. Your team fought bravely, and you on the other hand stood back and watched the events unfold themselves. 'This should be fun' You thought to yourself, and you slunk back into the shadows. "WHERES (Y/N)!?" Screeched Tracer as she watched all of her teammates health begin to drop. They were becoming overwhelmed, and were sure to lose... it wa after all. And after a long while your teammates dropped to the ground in defeat waiting for them to either be defeated or for the timer to run out. They had drained all their energy, tired and sore of the constant fighting of an unfair battle. That was until a familiar face poked itself out of the shadows. Your brown ears, perked themselves up as your tail swooshed by itself. A fiery glare plastered itself to your face, as a devilish smirk crept its way onto your usual passive gaze. You had an intensity to you, something they had never seen before. You continued approaching the enemy team, not a hint of fear fazing your still features. A slick black scythe made its way from your back to your hands as you twirled it easily and flowingly between each and every one of your didgets. A glint shined from the blade, reflecting your maniacal features to your foes. And in the same instant you disappeared from sight. But despite you being gone, they all knew you were still here, and very much alive. Screams could be heard from your teammates as they were picked off one by one. Blood splattering on the walls and floor, a massacre at its finest. And you made sure no one stood still, that they had all suffered a pain more unbearable then the worst torture. Soon after the murder spree, you captured the point and easily pushed the payload to victory. You of course, didn't stay on the front lines and merely picked off the team from the background along with Widowmaker. Once the game had ended, Widowmaker congratulated Reaper on winning, which for some strange reason caused a fire to burn up inside of you. Although, you weren't an idiot... you knew what was happening, and refused to let this "Jealousy" go on any further so you deemed it best to simply leave. Although deep down, you still felt a huge bubble of hatred form up towards the sniper. This action didn't go unnoticed as Tracer caught sight of the small fit of rage, that you cleverly hid almost as soon as it showed itself. "Oi Reaper." Said Tracer waving over the dead man himself. She shuddered at the mere sight of him, and even though she despised both of you, she wasn't gonna let you get angry after saving the whole team, even if it wasn't for the team in the end.. Reaper slightly shook his head like he was annoyed and went after you. After about ten minutes of searching, he finally found you leaning against a wall, a large shadow encasing most of your person, but your features could still be made out. "Hi." He said, the vibration of his voice, still very blatant in his deep voice. Your ears perked up at the sudden disturbance of your silence but of course you acknowledged his presence. I mean, his voice was his big turn on for you. "Sup.." You said, a slight hesitation profound in your voice. "Well done today..." "Oh thanks... heh." Things at this point were getting quite awkward, and you decided enough was enough. "Reyes..." He gave a slight grunt at the mention of his name, but listened closely. " I think I might love you..." You said, at this point a huge blush made its way to your features as you awaited a response. "Heh..." Was his only response... I mean what was he supposed to say? A small frown made its way to your face, awaiting the rejection that was bound to happen. "You aren't half bad yourself.." He said quickly, before encasing himself within the shadows and quickly disappearing, leaving you a little surprised, but this didn't stop a small smile to make its way to your lips. - I know that chapter kinda sucked, I'm trying to get back into writing. Anyway thanks for the request and the next one will be up soon hopefully 3 -Nef Chan 


	21. Second Mccree x reader

Hey, next request. Thanks so much for requesting my work... its so flattering! I'm very aware that I haven't started any requests from " " and I'm sorry... I'm taking the requests one website at a time... I finally finished "MOST" of the requests on "Wattpad", now I have a few off of "Quotev" and I will be doing all the requests on "Fanfiction" soon. Thanks for being patient with me..

Anyways, this is injured reader x Mccree, which is all I have to say without giving spoilers. This was requests by... Iron mans daughter06. Thanks for the request! ^^

Lets get started!

*Disclaimer: I don't own Overwatch or its characters.*

There you were, pushing the payload through Kings Row. You finally managed to capture the first point in Overtime by pulling off a few combination of ultimate's including Zarya's Graviton Surge, Genji's dragon blade and Mccree's high noon. All though if you were being honest, your recognized that Mccree had done most of the work, but decided to give the credit to your other teammates as some sort of motivation.

For some reason, you always felt an attachment to the outlaw. You didn't know if it was his heavy southern drawl, his handsome features, or just his overall outlook on the world. Someone whom focused on the present, and didn't really worry about the future, and tried to learn from his past. What ever it was, you felt drawn to him, and unfortunately this got you into certain situations that you would prefer you didn't get involved it.

And you? Well... you were a healer of some sort. But less of a full on support and more of a hybrid... you weren't a sheep like Mercy, but you definitely were not a full on attacker like Solider: 76. You had an even mix between both... the best of two worlds.

You were dressed in a pair of black leggings with a orange elastic stretching up and down the sides. A worn out pair of ebony combat boots covered your feet, and your torso was hidden by a simple orange tank top. You had a pair of two wooden fighting sticks held at your side by a jet colored belt. The sticks had a bamboo like texture to them, but were not naturally made of course. The stick on your left was almost like a healing wand and the stick to your right, excreted a type of stunning poison.

Your hair was tied back in a slick ponytail with the front strands creating a line of (H/C) hair cutting through your features. You were very casual looking, which very well matched your personality. Layed back... cool... collected. That was until you came face to face with the cowboy himself. Something began to stir within you every time you crossed your gaze with his. A blush undoubtedly plastered on your smooth and creamy skin, disturbing your natural features with the contrasting pink. Your pulse increased, and sometimes you began to sweat. Why did he make you like this?

You stuck to the pay load, along with Reinhardt and Genji, Zarya was off with Hanzo providing him with a shield, and your beloved cowboy was no where to be seen.

You caught a quick glimpse of him out of the corner of your eye. He was extremely over extended, and was getting surround by the entire enemy team. While your team was still behind close to the original point, he was already towards the next check point.

No hint of hesitation surfaced to your face as you instantly ran towards his side to help. You'd be damned if he got hurt. When you reached him, it was in quite an open area and the only people whom were focusing down Mccree at the moment was Dv.a and Solider: 76. Once Solider saw you, he left Dv.a to handle Mccree and focused all his attention towards you. You swiftly and institutionally moved your hand towards the stick to your right, and pulled it out preparing for the fight. Although, this only earned you a small chuckle from the commander...

"What are you gonna do? Hit me over the head?" He said, the rumble in his voice prominent and intimidating... almost as if he was growling out the words. You couldn't blame him for not knowing what you were capable of... you had never really used this ability in front of the other agents... not because you didn't want to, it just was never necessary. You usually just stuck to the payload or point, focusing on the objective of your mission. But it was times like these that you were glad that you were a little introverted. It was about to save your ass.

You moved the weapon around every one of your little didgets, allowing you to re familiarize yourself with the rough material of the stick. Grabbing a steady grip on your weapon, you whirled it above your head, and firmly placed your two hands at the middle and bottom point of the weapon and lunged forwards towards the Solider, causing a small wiff of air to be manipulated in the general direction of the movement. With that, a purple like smoke began to excrete from the stick, and surrounded the Solider causing him to break down and cough from the deadly poison entering his lungs. In less then a few moments, he was completely paralyzed, and only half conscious.

That was all you really did, you simply left him to his coughing fit, the effects would ware off in a few hours.

You swiftly turned to Mccree to check on the cowboy. He was breathing heavy from the constant combat with 19 year old. And just when she was about to go down, you yelled as loud as she could... "Nerf this."

Quickly ejecting out of her Meka, she retreated back towards her base, waiting for the self destruct to go off. Mccree made a run for cover, but you knew he wouldn't make it..

The explosion quickly went off, and Mccree was greeted with your bloody corpse laying atop his body, you were still half alive as you gazed up at him, a look of love consuming your features, and then you blacked out.

Once you awoke, you were greeted by white lights shining down on your tired features. You were quite sore an stiff, and it took you a moment to remember exactly what had occurred, but you finally came to the realization of your current state. You were lying down in Mercy's office, covered in bloody bandages, and to your right sat a sleeping Mccree. His hat half falling off his head, and a string of drool slipping out of his mouth.

You couldn't help but chuckle at the sight. Had he been here since the incident? I guess you would find out soon enough. Mercy walked in the room, with a warm smile plastered on her features as she layed eyes on you.

"Glad to see you're finally awake... whore you feeling?"

"Sore..." You said, a hint of hesitation in your voice as you pondered if that was the right answer to describe the pain you were feeling at the moment.

"You've been asleep for about 19 days now. We were all worried about you, surviving an explosion that powerful is a miracle in itself."

"Wh... what about Mccree...?"

"He's perfectly fine, you had saved his life you know? He only suffered from minor scratches up and down his body from the sheer force of the explosion, you blocked out most of the impact though."

A wave of relief washed over your face, and a warm smile followed up.

"You know... he barely left your side since the incident, hes just been so torn up about it... barely eating... I believe his exact words were ' A gurl shouldn't have to take eh fall... no man would let 'er do that.'"

You smiled even bigger from the mention that he had been so worried about you. I mean... you kinda loved him, so of course you were flattered at her statement.

After that sentence, the outlaw began to shift his weight, awaking from his slumber no doubt.

'Heh, his ears must be burning.'

"Ill leave you two to each others company for now, but I don't want you getting up just get (Y/N), alright?"

You simply nodded your head at her question, which to be honest was more of an order.

Mercy exited the room, and the cowboy finally opened his eyes to the blinding light filling up the room. Wiping the drool off his face, he looked up only to be greeted with your gorgeous features looking down at him. And before you knew it, you were being encased within a huge hug straight from the outlaw himself. You had sworn you almost heard a whimper escape his lips, but decided to ignore it at the moment.

"Ah... Ah'm so sorry (Y/N)... Ah really am." He said, his southern drawl very much overwhelming his sweet words.

You simply smiled and replied with -

"No need to be.. I don't regret it at all."

"Ah'll neva' let ya get hurt again." Worry and sincerity consuming his voice.

So there you sat, being embraced by the person you loved, whom you hoped felt the same way about you that you did to him. Never wanting to let the moment end; cherishing his scent, the prickle of his beard against your neck, and for once, you were truly at peace.

Ahaha, that was quite long... my one shots are usually 1,000 words.. I got a little carried away with this one in the beginning, and I didn't wanna rush it so I just kept it at the same pace throughout the whole story so it became about 600 words more then anticipated. Anyways, this was so fun to write... I haven't wrote one this deep in so long. Thanks for the neat scenario, it was quite an enjoyable piece to write. Anyways, I hope this met your expectations... yes its very fluffy, sorry if your not into that. :)

Anyways, till later...

-Nef Chan


	22. Second Hanzo x reader

Hey guys, this is a Hanzo x reader requested by "PAIN IS CUPCAKEs". Thanks for the request and I hope you guys enjoy.

Thank you for all the views as well, 55,000 readers. Thanks so much for all the views!

Anyways, lets get right into this.

*Disclaimer: I don't own Overwatch or its characters.*

It was just another average day for you. You woke up to the bright sun in the morning sky. A cold breeze shifting the trees beyond, accompanied by the whistles of the birds.

You quickly got out of bed, excited for the new day that was to come. Running into the shower, you ran your fingers through your soft (H/C) hair, and washed over every inch of your sun kissed skin. Your favorite song ran through your head as you stepped out to dry off and you couldn't help to not mumble the melody.

Running over to your dresser, you picked out a red and pink and black poka dot skirt with matching knee length socks. You simply wore a flawless pearl white shirt and white sneakers. Tieing your hair in a messy bun you swiftly ran out, a huge smile plastered on your giddy face as you made your way to the breakfast hall.

Once you entered, you were greeted by mostly everyone accept Solider: 76 and Hanzo.

"Hey guys!" You started excitedly.

"Mornin' love!" Greeted Tracer.

You were friends with mostly everyone, but your closest friends were probably Lena, Hana, and Lucio.

You grabbed some pancakes and plopped right in between both your friends sitting right across from the dj.

You guys spent quite a few minutes discussing your plans for the day, but you were zoning out staring at a certain archer sitting a few seats away from you.

He was so mysterious, and you couldn't help but be entranced by him. His gorgeous features were enough to attract most, but he has a side to him... a strange and unknown side to him which you found extremely entrancing.

Once breakfast ended, you went out with your friends for some quick shopping; although it was anything but quick. After a few hours in the mall going through a few dozen stores and buying anything that really caught your eyes, you went out to eat.

You had ordered (Favorite food), Lena got some pasta and Hana simply got some chips and dip as per usual. Lucio had a concert so he had to leave before you guys ate but that was fine. You all wished him good luck and moved on your way.

"So (Y/N) you ever gonna tell Hanzo how you feel?!" Asked Hana, a hint of annoyance clear in her words.

You nearly choked on your drink.

"Are you kidding!?" You screeched, a huge blush made itself to your cheeks at the mere thought of telling him.

"Ye c'mon love, I think there's a good chance that hell like ya back!" Lena followed up with.

"No!" You simply said, a pout visible on your features as you looked down at your lap still filled with embarrassment.

Once you guys had finished, you all hopped in Hana's extremely expensive car and went back to base.

Most of your friends went with Hana to her room, but you stayed behind. It was getting kinda late and you wanted some sleep for once. But before you made it to your room, you caught a quick glimpse of the archer himself... in all his grump glory. Overwhelmed by curiosity, you followed him.

'Time for some detective work.'

When you followed him, you realized where he was heading. He was going out to one of the training rooms, with some sort of box by his side. His stern face gave a slight waver for some reason which you were soon to find out.

He sat down beside a strange sort of alter looking thing. Setting down some incense he started meditating a bit.

Now under normal circumstances, most people would've been spotted by the master archer already, but one of your strong points whats hiding in plain sight. You job in Overwatch was infiltration. You went behind enemy lines, and provided your team with crucial information. So naturally, you were able to hide from his tracking abilities.

There was something in the air. An eerie silence that felt kinda heavy, drowning your happy attitude.

You were quickly snapped out of your thoughts by what sounded like a slight whimper coming from the archer himself.

"G... Genji.."

You felt strange now. Like you shouldn't be here. Well, you shouldn't anyway, but you felt almost bad for prying into his personal life... but It was a little late to turn back now.

Before he knew it, there was a delicate hand resting on his shoulder. He swiftly turned around getting ready to attack whoever the intruder was, but he eased up once he realized whom it was.

"How long have you been here." A hint of shame prominent in his voice as he asked you this.

You didn't reply, you didn't wanna lie to him.. but you surely thought if he knew, it'd make it worse

"I'm sorry that you had to see me like this." He started, but before he could continue with his wallowing, he was embraced in a warm hug by yours truly. You had wrapped your hands around his frame in a comforting way and tried to provide him with as much reassurance as humanly possible.

And he broke down from this action. That's right... the grumpy and closed off archer trusted you enough to be vulnerable in front of... and you surely wouldn't complain.

You two relaxed in each others embrace, and whole being. He took in the warmth of your touch, your strawberry scent, and the warm strands of hair that caressed his body. And for you, you were being overwhelmed by the feeling of his prickly beard against your soft skin. His silky hair that was being held up by the beautiful ribbon in the back of his head, and his strong and protective embrace.

You couldn't ask for more. This was all that you really ever wanted.

Yay! Another request doneeee!

Hope this met your expectations, I made it more sincere then where everyone blushes and crap. Like they are truly in love.

Well anyways, thanks for providing me with a good write.

-Nef Chan


	23. Fourth Solider: 76 x reader

Damn I'm a bad person, what has it been... 4... 5 weeks since my last post!? I'm so sorry for anyone who liked reading my stories. I have no excuse, Overwatch has truthfully been taking over my life, and I'm kinda pushing out everything surrounding it besides school and friends. Which includes you guys, so so sorry! But lately, my team is on vacation... and solo queing, even at my rank (Platinum) Is dangerous and I've just been losing rank points after rank points, and its pissing me off. So I figured Id take a break from all that frustration and write another story for yal. As I usually do, requests will come after I get back into the writing feels... at the moment I'm gonna write something that I'm in the mood to write about, and once I get in the proper mind set Ill strat doing requests again K? With all of that said, here comes the next chappie. Oh ye... you can thank AR_Ackerman for this chapter! They were my inspiration to write this. Thanks so much! 3

AR_Ackerman

Hope I did that right. Anyways, lets get right into the story shall we?

*Disclaimer: I don't Own Overwatch or its characters.*

"Morning already huh..?" You said as you rolled out of bed. Drool seemed to have made its way down your cheek leaving a scratchy pale white and dried out substance running from you lips to the crook in your neck.

You peered down at your attire, a look of disgust washed over your features.

'Whats new? I always look bad.'

You slowly stood up, the soft and fluffy feel of your covers leaving you as your sore feet were greeted with the hard and rough feel of the mahogany wooden floor beneath you. Although, once you stood up... your vision began to blur.

'Not again..'

Your right eye began to dilate and twitch with every step you took towards the bathroom. Once you reached there you could barely see out of the eye...

Peering up into the mirror for a few seconds, you noticed a crimson colored tear drop drip down your cheek and splash onto the tiles below. Your world began to slow down, and you collapsed onto the ground. Hair sprawled out on the floor, eyes half closed, half open... as if they were holding onto life. And a red stain scarred on your right cheek, its crimson residue left over providing a strong contrast to your skin.

"Where am I this time..."

You seemed to be in a desert, the sand was a beautiful seashell color. Jagged rocks lined in some sort of pattern, leading to a path resting in front of you. The sky was pitch black, stars of pure radiance lined the sky in a gorgeous array of light and darkness. The wind began to pick up, pushing you forward to where the rocks seemingly pointed to.

A few hours passed, and you were still stumbling your way forward until you left the desert, and what stood in front of you... was something you never thought you'd ever lay eyes on.

"Overwatch huh?"

There was a huge looking base in front of you with a circle shaped symbol and the name Overwatch. It looked in ruin, but you figured you'd still check it out.

"Hello?"

You managed to say over the sound of the creaking doors.

Before you could proceed though, in an instant of 2 seconds there was what looked to be a gigantic ape standing in front of you. A look of intimidation washed over your features as you tried to meet his own.

"Who are you...?"

"My name is (Y/N). And I may ask the same to you." You replied, a snarl made its way to your lips as you stared down the huge ape.

"My name is Winston, and this is the Overwatch base..." He looked at you, not angry or upset at your sudden burst into his home, but more out of confusion for your none hostile intentions but intimidating attitude.

"Who is this!?" Said a gruff voice from behind the ape.

"Ahh Solider: 76, this girl wandered into the base a bit ago, and I'm trying to figure out what her purpose is here."

"AHHH YAH!" You screamed out, the eye on your right side began to pulsate and throb. More blood made its way down your cheek and this time, you weren't transported to the desert. But it was more like, the people in front of you were in another place? Not sure what was going on at that moment, all you felt you could do was huddle up and cry.

You were in a strange world, some place you've never been before. How long would you be stuck here? How long until you could just go home to your comfy bed... and just sleep.

You see, long long ago... your mother cast a curse on you, your right eye would have immense power, but cause unbearable pain. And the more you used this power, the more it would eat you up inside. But why not just never use the power it holds? You didn't get a choice, some times it would just seep out... and you'd be transported to other worlds, strange places.

And in that same instance, you were back home... back in front of the mirror in your bathroom, staring down at your reflection. A look of horror still painted on your features as you were still comprehended all that had occurred.

I'm going back to bed... but you see, as you began to walk out of the bathroom... something stopped you. The same barrier that seemed to separate you from the world you were in previously blocked your exit out of the bathroom. You were stuck within the walls of the confined room.

Looking back at the mirror, you began to cry. Why you?

"Hey kid stop crying." Said the same voice from before... but where from?

Ok Im pretty sure this whole chapter was unclear af. I would be writing a very angry comment if I was the reader. But dont hate... there is gonna be one more part that explains it all. But Im sick at the moment and I dont wanna spend to much time writing at the moment... so Im gonna stick with the 1000 words rule.

Sorry love yal, cya. 3

-Nef chan


	24. Fourth Reaper x reader

Hahaha, the requests are blowing up and surprisingly a lot of you wanted to see a Roadhog x reader. Hahaha, Ill have to read his lore at some point so I can provide you with something at least a little accurate. But at the moment, I need some ventilation and what better to do that with then my Reaper. 3 Enjoy all my Reaper fangirls! ^^

*Disclaimer: I don't own Overwatch or its characters.*

"Hey ma, can we stop off at the museum please!" You whined.

"Anything for you birth day girl." She said with a warm smile spread across her features.

Ahh, the museum held some of your fondest memories. The memories you shared with you family. But its also where you met your role model... Gabriel Reyes. Strike commander and leader of black watch, completely ruthless but off the battle field you were left wondering how he was as a lover?

You remembered a while back on your daily trip to the museum, you happened catch a glimpse of him, and oh boy... he was handsomer in person. You remembered walking up to him, saying hello with the biggest blush spreading onto your face... but that was years ago. You were 35 now, and the once childish dreams you held slowly vanished.

There was a large and loud bang at you door.

"Coming!"

Swiftly pulling the door open, you were surprised to see no one there...

'But I swore I heard something.'

Turning around, you began to walk back into the kitchen... that was until a large smokey hand reached its way to you and wrapped itself around your mouth. Your screams muffled, concealed by the strange aparation that seemed to be invading your household.

Kicking, biting, scratching for the being to release, you were surprised to find it listened to your pleads. Dropping to the ground trying to catch your breath you stared up at the strange creature.

"Who are you...?" You asked, summoning up all the courage and defiance you had left in your puny little body.

The creature didn't reply, he merely stared at you. Glowing red eyes looking into your soul, a bone mask instilling fear into your body, and the black cloak hiding its body, this thing was the very essence of pain and cynicality.

"That's none if your concern girl." He said, a voice like ice. Ripping deep into your being, seemingly tearing me up from the inside out.

"Now, you will let me stay here for as long as I require."

"Yes sir..." Was really all you could say, with a masked murderer willing to kill you at any point he felt like.

A few months have gone by, and the mysterious man has slowly revealed himself to be reaper. A masked terrorist, going around under the orders of a secret organization. But that was all he'd reveal, you two weren't exactly buddy buddy. But still, you felt there was more to him then what met the eye.

Often times he'd come home late at night, and be gone the next morning. You never really felt like questioning him though.

As time went by, you two seemingly became closer. You were sure he'd be less apt to kill you then when you two had first met. Your job required you to stay up late to work overtime, so you'd often see him come back from one of his missions. While most nights were spent quiet, you still enjoyed his company.

One night, you had finished work early but weren't quite ready for sleep. You threw on some T.v. and sat next to the reaper himself, watching the news. All went fine, until a certain face popped up on the screen. It was a memorial television show for the supposed dead Jack Morrison.

You've never hated anyone more then that man, he stole Reyes's job and ohhh, you would never forgive him for that. Screw it if everyone thought he was a hero, in your heart you'd never be able to feel anything but seething hatred for that man.

Not realizing what you were doing, or who was watching you, you began to shake and mumble out a few words of hate towards the commander.

"Him... he was not hero, Reyes was the hero..."

That specific statement seemed to catch the undead terrorists interest.

"Reyes?" He asked, a hint of wonder prominent in his deep voice.

Turning around, staring teary eyed at the reaper in front of you.

"The only person Ill ever love!" You cried to him.

And then something you never expected happened, he began to wrap his cold hands around your shaking figure. And surprisingly, his embrace was quite tender and warm... despite his outer appearance.

A small blush spread across your face and you accepted his hug, graciously. Maybe... just maybe there could be someone besides Reyes.

The morning came, and Reaper was gone yet again.

The day went by, and you for once anxiously awaited his return, but it never came. The next day came by and you wondered where your reaper was...

Weeks had gone by, and Reaper was gone. He hadn't return since that night and you lost yet another person whom you began to love.

"WHY!?" You screamed, falling to your knees in pain and sadness.

'Im sorry (Y/N). But I refuse to get close to someone else ever since that day..'

'Although, Im glad I found someone who liked me for me, despite what I looked like or my actions, but for me.' Those were his last thoughts as he disappeared into the night, back on his hunt for the ex Overwatch members.

DONE! So, I made it kinda sad? Idk, basically, he didn't wanna get close to anyone ever again so he left the only women who loved him no matter what identity he took up, because the reader began to fall for Reaper and had already loved and stayed loyal to Reyes. ect. ect.

Anyways! Thanks for the support, almost 80,000 readers! ^^

Nef chan~


	25. Fifth Reaper x Reader

Omg guys guess what! I'm not dead! I know right? Hard to believe. But I'm back and ready to right some more heart breaking and hilarious works for you guys.

This was requested by... Firegirlx48

Thanks for the request, and this isn't just any old Reaper x reader... Its Reaper x crazy reader. ;) Lets get to it.

*Disclaimer: I don't own Overwatch or its characters.*

"MMMMMMMM-ORNING BOO!" You yelled, as you sat energetically out of bed.

Your flawless and gorgeous (H/C) hair flopped down, as you ran your hands through it. Tounge half peaking out of your mouth, you jumped out of bed and ran towards the showers.

"Hey sweetheart!" You said, as you intruded on your intimidating boyfriends shower.

"(Y/N)! Get out!"

"But boo! I came to wish you a good morning!" You said, wrinkling your nose in defiance.

"(Y/N)..." He said, his deep and deadly voice becoming even more threatening and menacing.

What did you do? Ya popped up that finger in the middle of your hand. Like hell he'd control you. And what you did next? Any normal person wouldn't dare, but lets be honest... what normal person would date a Reaper?

Before he could reprimand you for your distasteful body language, you took his robes and mask from the counter top and popped them on.

"Death walks among youuuu!" You said, in your deepest voice.

And Reaper? His eyes turned cold... he'd get you back later for that; for now, best he finishes his shower.

Later that day, you two were assigned a mission to bring in an ex gang member by the name of Jesse Mccree. And that so happened to be the same man whom Reyes had worked with in Blackwatch.

'Little bastard left me... we could've done it without me losing my body with him on our side, but he left us... like hell I'll bring him back alive.'

But what part did you play in it? Like any other gorgeous women, you were the bait.

Jesse would be doing his weekly gun cleanups and checks today. What better time to strike when he's weaponless?

Tonight you'd be dressed in a very open and flashy black and shiny skirt that hugged at your thighs, along with an open white tank top that cut off just at your belly button. Your hair was put up in one long and majestic braid, that sat atop your creamy and flawlessly shaped shoulders. The final touch? Whether you needed them or not... what better to top it all off with then a big pair of glasses.

"(Y/N) WAIT!" Screamed Reaper as you started to run out the door on your way to the cowboy's.

"Yes boo?"

"Your shoes..." He said, a bit of that... "Are you kidding me?" tone prominent in his voice.

"Oh." You said dumbly.

And take two:

There you were, gorgeous as could be, not to mention a very expensive pare of laced up high heeled black boots that went up to just about you knees.

'She's crazy but her body is unbeatable...' Thought Reaper as he watched you run down the dimly lit streets.

"Whoops, almost forgot!" You said, as you approached the cowboy.

Rummaging through your purse you pulled out an ebony blade and stuck it in your boot. Before you returned to running, you went back into your purse and pulled out a similar dagger... a few inches smaller; and stuck it in your bra.

'If he gets too hands-on, he's in for a nasty surprise.'

Now, you set yourself up against a fence post that rested right outside the little shop the target was in. And there he was, looking back inside to give a little tip of his hat, he re-positioned himself forward and began to exit.

"Oh, what we got 'ere li'l lady."

"Just enjoying the beautiful twilight."

"That ain't the only beauty out 'ere tonight it seems."

"Aww.." You said, a sincere blush coming to your cheeks from the compliment.

"Mind if I join ya?"

"'Course ya can, but I have this rule... only people that hug me can sit with me." You said, a devilish smirk coming to your cheeks.

"As ya wish, Mi'lady" He said, as he approached you holding his hands out for a hug.

You took it graciously, but before he had the chance to realize what was happening, there was already an ebony knife sinking deep into his skin. A scarlet fluid ran down his chest and covered your arms in the sticky fluid.

Jumping up excitedly, you turned to one of the bushes to your right and just as you thought.. a shadow slowly emerged.

"Did I do it right boo?" You asked, excitement and content lit up your face as you held up the bleeding man.

"Yes, now lets go." He said, as you two disappeared into the night.

"Good job tonight (Y/N)." Said Reaper, as he began to take off the rest of his gear.

"Anything for you boo." You said, giggling to yourself.

"Did you see the blood? It was so pretty." A murderous and primitive glare struck your features, as you laughed to yourself re-imagining the death scene over and over and over again.

"My little monster, bed time." He said, slowing sliding himself under the covers.

A mischievous grin spread across your face as you crouched down, and then popped up onto the ex commander.

*Pounce*

"(Y/N)..." He muttered out in a slightly annoyed tone

Although that menacing mood was soon interrupted as you smacked your lips against his roughly. He had no hesitation of course. Kissing back immediately, he kissed from your jawline to your neck leaving little bit marks up and down your cold skin.

Shivers ran up and down your body as you pushed yourself onto him, smothering him more then humanly possible.

Pulling you two close, you both engaged in a slow and passionate kiss for a few minutes. Every so often taking breaths in between each moan that escaped your lips.

But before he could continue, you were already fast asleep in his arms.

"G'night baby..." He whispered, in quite a soothing and loving voice.

Yay! Done!

So, I'm finally back. Schools just so crazy now-a-days. But I will try to get back into writing for you guys.

Have a good day, and yes... the kiss scene at the end was hot. I know! :3

Nef Chan~


	26. Second Junkrat x reader

Heya guys! So I'm once again gonna try and get back into writing. Thank you all for your support! 3 Hopefully "Panic at the Disco" Is good writing music. xD

Anyways, this is a fluffy Junkrat x reader requested by... Emerald0803.

Hope you all enjoy!

*Disclaimer: I don't own Overwatch or its characters.*

"TODAY'S THE DAY!" You screamed as you shot out of bed.

The sun made its way through your shades, blinding you for a few seconds, but you didn't mind. You loved the sun. It brought life to everyone, and it brought the most life to you. You had always felt some sort of connection to the ol' hydrogen ball. Sometimes, you'd purposely forget the science behind its existence, and fantasize about it being some sort of living ball of flame.

Ever since you were a child... it was your dream to fly to the moon! Now pushing onto 18 years old, maybe you could make that dream come true. Today was the day of your apprenticeship to the notorious Jamison Fawkes, but most people new him as Junkrat. Despite you and him being opposites, he was the only one in the town that could help you with your studies!

'Well enough time thinking! I've gotta get ready!" You said.

Running into your bathroom, you jammed the toothbrush in your mouth and began to scrub vigorously, getting any left over crap from your last junk food spree.

You ran your fingers through your soft (H/C) hair, untangling a few strands that had mixed up together. You never really had to do much with your hair, but you still always ran a quick brush through it, getting out any tangles that might be left over.

Grabbing this cute off white fluffy sweater, you ran to your closet, trying to pick out what youd wear on ur bottom half while putting on your sweater at the same time. After a few minutes of hard hard thinking, you decided on a short black skirt, and black leggings that fit under it.

Slipping on some glossy eyeliner, and bright blood red lipstick, you hurried out the door. Of course, this was until you came running back in with equal enthusiasm, slipped on your shoes, and ran out once more.

"Mr Jamison! Mr Jamison sir!" You called out, waving your hands at the short aussie and his rather large friend.

"'Ello sheila, can I help you?"

"Yep!' You said, nodding your head ecstatically.

"Im here to apprentice to you sir, (Y/N)! Pleasure to meet 'cha!"

"Trainin' starts now. Follow me." He said rather bluntly, still you followed the fiery figure.

He brought you into what looked like a warehouse of some sort. There were tools, and blue prints lining the walls... some of the tools you'd only heard rumors about; this was your utopia

"Aight Hog, go grab some grub, Imma train sheila here for ah bit."

*Grunts*

The lunatic waved you over with a singed hand. You complied, and followed him over to the table he was setting up at.

"We're gonna build a simple bomb. Aight?" He said, his accent absorbing his words.

"Alright!"

A glint of some sort came to your eyes, and your pupils dilated and reflected the incoming sunlight from the roof. You were stunning; The aussie sure noticed this.

Quickly snapping out of your daze, you readjusted your eyes and looked eagerly at your teacher, who had been in a bit of a mesmerizing state.

"'Ur a pretty sheila aint 'cha?" He said.

A small blush came to your face and you smiled happily.

"Thanks!"

"No pro'lem."

That day, you two worked for hours together, occasionally taking breaks every hour or so, and sitting down and talking about your personal lives.

He explained to you how he met Hog, and how hes always been there for him ever since they've met. Inseparable friends.

Strangely, when you came to the guy... you took him for a malicious evil man. But your soon realizing, that despite him being those things, he also has some amazing qualities to him.

Hes sweet, enthusiastic, has a sense of humor... sorta. And hes quite cute.

It was hitting around twilight, and Hog returned with a stuffed belly and a few crumbs plastered to his mask.

"Oi Hog, ya've been gone for so long, where were ya'?"

*Grunt... food... grunt*

"Bring me back any eh?"

The only thing he got after that statement was a long and drawn out burp from the Roadhog.

"Guessing no." Jamie said, tears making there way into his eyes."

"I haven't eaten all day, and ya go out and pig out huh? 'Ah see how it is!"

A quick quiver of the lip and a few more fake sniffles, and Junkrat finally gave up realizing his friend wouldn't fall for it.

"Well, see ya tomorrow sheila! Have a good night!" Yelled the small man, as you were walking away from the messy warehouse.

A few more weeks of your apprenticeship to him went by quickly, until you were finally ready to go out on your own jobs.

The last day you had with him was a stormy and dark day. Sun hidden behind the clouds and trees, your own radiance for once wasn't able to light up everyone's faces... because just like them, you were miserable.

I mean sure, you were happy about being done, and being considered professional now... but still; you'd miss your time with 'em.

"Sheila, really enjoyed my time with 'cha, come and visit soon sheila!."

"Of course I will." You said softly as tears made there ways down your reddened cheeks.

Not sure what you could do, you simply walked up to him and gave him a long soft hug. Jamie was taken off guard at first, but soon warmed up to it and hugged back tightly.

Its been two years now, and you never did see him again... of course you wanted to but everything with work had been so overwhelming, you never got the chance to visit him again.

Recently though, you were given an invitation to a vigilante group called Overwatch which had disbanded after the omnic crisis... and you had no idea who'd be waiting for you when you went there. ;)

*The end! I hope you all enjoyed, have a happy Christmas and a great new years. :)

~Nef Chan


	27. Fifth Solider: 76 x reader

Heya everyone! This was a special request from a close friend of mine! Please enjoy. :D

*Disclaimer: I don't own Overwatch or its characters.*

Our story starts in the far away kingdom of Veronica.

You were a beautiful princess with enchanting (E/C) eyes and exotically gorgeous hair. A figure that made men crumble at your command. But like every other love story, you were lacking something... your true love.

But what better then to distract you from your loveless life, then the upcoming of war.

You ran into your room, excited as ever. For today was the day you'd go out into the war tents for the first time, and help organize an attack.

For a helpless princess, you sure did love guns strangely...

Your combed your hair back, and stuck a crimson red bow tie, pulling all your hair back and out of your face. You stuck on a long blue dress with a v neck stopping just before your breast line. On the back there was your cities symbol, 3 wheat stick in 3 different directions, one in the middle, and one on either side of it leaning away.

You pulled out your untouched combat boots that you've just been dying to wear, lacing them up all the way to the back of your knee.

Putting on some light pink lip gloss, you scurried out of your room down the millions of corridors, and into outside into the war tents where you would discuss with the king (your father) And his best warriors on how to stop the evil omnics from advancing on your kingdom.

As soon as you entered the camp, all eyes went to you. Being the only woman in the camp, and gorgeous at that, no one could seem to peel there eyes off of you.

You stood up tall, waved at the passing soldiers, and made your way to the chief tent.

Stopping at the opening to it, you breathed in a big breath, and whipped the curtain open. Everyone's eyes peered up and looked at you. So... you shut the curtain.

A large blush came to your face, you knew you had to go in there!

This time much softer, you slowly opened the curtain once again. Slowly peering in, you curtsied, and took your place next to your father.

"These are damn robots! They've got no intelligence! I say we charge head on." Said the commander

"That would be suicide! Lets send 1 third of our soldiers around the flank, and just when we start falling apart the other piece of our army can push up and attack!"

"No no no, that makes it much easier for us to fall apart on the front line! Madness! I say we ditch the land approach and take the war ships out, so we attack the from the left while they're pushing into the kingdom! It'll be unexpected and gives us more area to work with."

Just then the curtains opened once more. An old looked soldier came in. He had grey hair with specks of blonde weaved within it. He wore a a large visor covering most of his face including his eyes. And he had a red white and blue leather jacket on, with the number 76 across the back.

"Here are the scout repor-" He started but was soon interrupted.

For you hadn't even noticed the soldier come in, you were in your own little world trying to figure out your own plan.

And without even realizing it, once you came up with perfect plan, the words... "WAIT!" Burst outta your mouth before you could stop yourself!

Everyone's eyes shot back to you. Your father hung is head in shame, what an embarrassment...

"I.. I.. have an idea!"

The commander and raised his eyebrow as in saying 'Why is she even here?' You'd show him why!

"Why don't we set up land mines all around the route they'll be taking! That way we can pick off hopefully the leaders of the omnics, and they'll likely be so surprised and scattered from the explosions that just made a lot of openings in their defenses, that we'll be able to over power them!" You said (practically yelled).

The 2 veteran soldiers that accompanied the commander stared wide at you...

"That could work." One said

"It's definitely the best plan yet!

You explained your plan a second time, and then was told to go back with Solider: 76 to the one of the empty tents, and help with the layout of the mines.

The walk there was silent and awkward, and that same feeling didn't change once you both settled down in there.

He sat down, moved his hands behind his head, you heard a slight hiss, and his mask slipped off into his hands. And boom, you were staring at the most handsome man you've ever seen. He had scars and his features were war beaten, but you didn't care. You also didn't care that he was probably WAY to old for you!

And his eyes? A breathtaking deep and serene blue that left you practically drooling.

"Wow.."

"What're you looking at?" He said blatantly. Two could play that game

"Your face." You said monotone

He grunted slightly annoyed, but continued to pull out the world map.

"Oh let me help!" You said excitedly. You stood up quickly and practically leaped at the soldier, on accident of course. Low and be hold you tripped and brought the poor man down with you.

Eyes clenched, you hesitantly opened them only to be looking at what you considered the face of... DEATH. 76 was just staring at you with such an annoyed disappointed and pissed face.

"Oh cheer up!" You said trying to lighten the mood.

It didn't work... so in the spur of the moment, you leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

'Hehehehe... Uh lets get going.' You mumbled lightly. You stood up quickly but with more control then just before when you fell on him. And walked towards the table getting ready to place the markers on where the mines should be mostly.

So for the next few weeks, everyone's been working hard preparing for the upcoming war. Including you.

And just if you didn't think your life could get any better, you were assigned to stay with 76 and help him with the preparations since it was your idea after all, and 76 was the most capable soldier there after all.

But you DEFINITELY didn't let work get in the way of romance. Every so often when you too would walk beside each other, you'd walk closer then necessary, sometimes you got bold enough to bump into his side softly. The gestures didn't go unnoticed.

When he would pass you papers or anything really, his hand would sometimes graze yours and he wouldn't pull away immediately. One time, you needed help reaching a top a large weapon cabinet to special plans you were working on that were mixed within other papers; so he picked you up by the waist and lets just say... his hands lingered a little longer then they should've.

And the night before the supposed attack, you were in one of the tents all the way in the back where most of both you and 76 spent your time. He came in surprised to see you, but no less happy.

There was a strange silence between you both. Mainly because there was a possibility this would be the last night you two both saw each other; and no matter how difficult you both were being about admitting your feelings for each other, there was no hiding the slight despair that suffocated you both in the room. And you personally wouldn't stand for it anymore.

"I..." You said as you stood up abruptly.

He looked at you with such longing it made you ache yourself.

He slowly stood up, and captured your lips in a passionate yet both longing and loving way. And of course... you kissed back.

For the past 2 months you've began to have such passionate feelings for this man, and he, you.

Tonight, all your feelings would be mixed and poured together into one large mesh of passion, lust and love.

Tonight... tonight was bliss.

And today was sorrow.

You stood back with the king and a few nobles as 76 marched forward with your army. You waved slowly as you lover got farther and farther away; barely able to hold back the oncoming tears.

The war lasted 3 weeks and 2 and a half days. But you won without losing to many men. But of course those lost were mourned and those who came back were praised. The survivors marched through the streets, worn out but prideful.

You searched the crowds with vigor. 'Where is he!'

Soldier: 76 was the only person that crossed your mind. He had to be alive... you just knew it. And low and be hold, there he was. In the middle of the crowd with that silly old mask on, as per usual.

Unfortunately you didn't get the chance to see him that day. He was busy resting from the war, and you were in charge of welcoming back all the soldiers, and helping prepare a large banquet for them all.

The next day you woke up, threw on any clothes that matched, and ran out the door with a brush in hand, brushing through your hair as you scurried through the corridors to 76's resting area.

You burst through the doors and were surprised to find him not there...

You searched the entire damn castle, and still couldn't find him. Running outside into the camps you searched through each tent... and he was no where to be found. As a final attempt you ran all the way back to the castle to your father and asked him where Soldier: 76 had gone.

"Oh I sent him off this morning. He's been relocated to Watchpoint Gibraltar. Why?"

"What...?" You said. Jaw open, tears welling up.

"Did you need to speak with him?"

"Yes..." You said softly.

You merely turned around and ran as fast as you could up to your room... the love of your life is 1000's of miles away from you.

You slowly sat down on your bed, sitting on your knees you feel forward slowly, face first into your sheets... weeping like you've never wept before.

*8 months later*

"It's a girl!" Screamed one of the princesses maids.

Everyone yelled with excitement, and began the preparations for princess (Y/N)'s baby.

The king stood outside the nursery mind boggled.

"I just don't understand... Who's the father!?"

You looked down at yours and 76's child... I think I'll name you Hana. Hana Song. My little... diva.

The end! Wow, 1,800 words just about. Probably one of the longest one shots I've ever done!

For those of you who didn't catch the ending, yeah papa 76 is coming back (and baby ). Meme is real :D

Anyways, as always, have a lovely night!

-Nef Chan


	28. Dva x reader

Heyy! I realize I have a lot of female readers x guy characters, so I figured what I needed and maybe what you guys needed was a little change. So how about x reader. :D

This is gonna be special tho... ;) Just keep reading.

*Disclaimer: I don't own Overwatch or its characters.*

"Hey baby!" Said your overly excited girlfriend.

"Heyy! I missed you."

"I've only been away for like 19 hours but okay! Missed you too!" She said with more excitement then you literally had in you entire life.

"Ready for the date tonight?" You said smiling.

"Yep! So excited, I just had a home security whatever, put in a camera where I'm keeping my meka!"

You looked at her side ways. She installed a camera, no doubt an expensive one too, for her mek? 'Okay...?'

"That's great babe but you sure you need a camera for that thing?"

She looked at you aghast. "Of course I do!"

"Okay okay haha." You said.

"Alright, well I should be heading home, almost time to stream, and I gotta get ready for tonight! Cya, love ya, buhh byee!" She said, practically choking on her words she was speaking so fast.

"Uhh okay." You said dumbly.

"Hmm... what to wear." You said.

It was now 16:30/4:30. Almost time for Hana's and yours date. And you STILL haven't decided on a suitable outfit.

Quickly skimming through your drawers, you pulled out a dull black tuxedo, that matched with a light lavender button up shirt, and a pocket specially made to hold a rose in, in the front of the jacket.

'NOPE.'

You put that back down with only one thought in your mind- 'If I stain that, I can't afford a new one.'

If your girlfriend was rich, that didn't mean you were...

Anyways, you decided on a white polo shirt, and black dress pants, along with a deep dark black jacket.

Slipping on your brand new tim's you hopped in your car and drove out to the restaurant.

insisted that you go there first and get a seat for 2, she was going to be late by a few minutes.

Whence you showed up, the place looked WAY to expensive for what you could afford to be honest, but screw it she was worth it.

So you sat, and sat, and finally your name got called to head over to your table. And once again, you sat down and waited. And waited and waited, and waited some more.

'Maybe she forgot...'

Nope, she walked in, greeted the waiter excitedly, turned the corner and layed eyes on you. And like the energetic and cute girl she was, she ran up to you gracelessly, and hugged you tighter then you thought she 'ought to be capable of.

So there you two sat. Taking in each other's presence graciously. The waiters came over, took your orders, and left. And the silence once again started.

But for some reason you couldn't figure out, looked very nervous.. which is something she NEVER was.

"You okay?" You ask worried.

"Yep! Just need to check something." She said cutely.

"Ah"

She took out her phone, and... checked the security camera?

"Phew its safe... I should probably keep the app open tho... just in case someone decides to break in!"

"Babe its fine, no ones gonna steal your meka, just leave it. Don't worry okay?" You said slightly annoyed

"But..." She started, but then stopped as soon as she caught onto your annoyance.

"How about we talk?" You said, trying to change the subject

"Oh yeah! Just yesterday, I installed a disco ball in my meka. Its so awesome. Small, but so cute!" She said, starting to fan girl over her stupid meka once again.

"How about we not bring up you Mek okay?!" You said slightly angrily.

"Okay okay..."

For the rest of the date, you two sat quietly. No one dared to speak...

And although she tried to hide it, she was constantly looking down at her phone to make sure her Meka was okay. 'Wow'

You were hanging out at Hana's a few days later. You apologized for the date incident, and she gladly forgave you.

"Hey, I'm... gonna go to the bathroom. Kay? Okay, love you brb."

"Mhmm." You said.

Well, that was 7 minutes ago, did she fall in or something? You figured it was best to check if she was okay. Walking down the long corridors of the mansion like house she lived in, you were almost at the bathroom when you heard laughing close bye.

You looked down the hall, 3 doors down was where she kept her Mek wasn't it? It was also where the laughs were coming from...

You tip toed right outside the room, and slowly opened the door, only to reveal a bubbly talking to her mek. It didn't seem like she noticed you yet, so you decided not to make your presence known quite yet.

"Aww bunny your so cute!" She said, moving her hands all around the leather seats and up onto the hood of the mek.

"I love you sooo much!"

And just when you thought it couldn't get any worse, she stood on her toes and kissed the hood of the mek. 'THAT'S IT!"

"HANA WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

Her head whipped around so fast you were sure you heard it crack.

"Oh nothing babyy! Just checking on her!" She said, trying to act like none of what just happened actually happened.

"Bull shit. You love that mek more then you love me!"

"Heh heh heh... Of course not! I love you so much!"

"Then why the fuck are you kissing your mek!?"

"Please stop yelling... I just want her to know I love her too!" She said as tears started to well up in her eyes.

"Hana! The mek is a third wheel! I never thought an item could be a third wheel before! Now, thanks to you, I know better!"

"Please... don't be mad..." She said like a child who was getting a hard scolding from her parents.

It was only then you realized how loud you were being.

"I... I'm sorry Hana. I didn't realize I was that loud... I was just so upset." You said disappointed in yourself.

"Ill make you a deal." You started, as a final attempt to fix what you might've just ruined.

-A few minutes later-

"Thats much better!" She said extremely happy as she played with the fake bunny ears you were wearing.

"Glad someones enjoying themselves..." ;-;

The endddd! I hope you all enjoyed! Have a lovely night!

-Nef Chan


	29. 6th Soldier: 76 x reader

SO! I'm working on like 4 parts at once, but the thing is... tomorrow is my mother's birthday, and she loves Soldier: 76. I just drew her some fanart of and 76, and this is my last present for her. But, I figured I'd post it for others to enjoy!

"Hey, how're things going by you? Is Hana behaving?"

"Everything's fine hun. Well, she won't get off the stupid computer but I guess it's alright... she's paying our bills with her salary so I don't completely mind. We miss you! When are you coming home?"

"Looks like it's going to be a while. I got new orders. I'm leading the front line tomorrow against the omnics..."

"What... but you were supposed to come home in a few days... and you're supposed to let Reinhardt and Winston handle the front line! Why are they putting you out there.."

"I know I promised I'd be home but I can't sweetie... they need me out there, the fewer omnics, the better."

"You've been gone for 5 years Jack! You're family misses you! Hana barely knows who you are... dont you care about your family?"

"You have no idea how much I love you both... I-"

-"Times up Jack, give the phone to someone else! We all got families waiting"

"I'm sorry (Y/N) I gotta go. I love you both so much, I'll call you when I get the chance. Wish me luck!"

"Yeah... good luck, please don't get killed out there Jack.."

"Mommy, who're you talking to?" Said the dorito covered 8 year old.

"No one hun, I'll go make dinner okay?"

"Okie!"

The sky turned into a swirling mass of smoke and gunpowder. Filled with the sound of gunshots, screams of generals, and the overwhelming stench of death.

Reinhardt lead the attack against the omnics, along with Soldier: 76, and a million men following behind.

Reinhardt let out a long and deafening battle cry, and charged forward. His back lit up, crimson in fire as he flew forward crashing into dozens of omnics along the way.

And with that, the war began.

Soldier sprinted towards the battle straight into the front ranks of the omnics. Taking his pulse rifle off his back, he too, joined the fight.

He took down about 40 omnics before he began to tire, his back line was beginning to fall due to the sheer numbers of the omnics that surrounded them. Reinhardt had taken quite a beating, his breath was ragged and tired, and his swings more careless and uneffevtive. Till finally, he too fell.

Soldier now became more frantic in his actions, only about 300 of his men still fought. And there was still over 6000 omnics surrounding him and his fellow soldiers. The leader of the omnics, who initially lead the attack, pointed at Jack and whispered something to his leutenant.

The army broke in two, one half surrounded the remaining soldiers, and the other half surrounded Jack.

"Hands up, drop the gun" Said the leader.

Jack, obviously outnumbered, complied.

"Hello? Jack?" You said as you answered the phone.

"I'm general Reyes, I'm calling you on Jacks behalf, (Y/N) is it?"

"Yes.. that's me"

"Jack and around a million of our soldiers went out on the front line a few days ago. We got surrounded and lost more then 95 percent of our soldiers. I got reports from several men that Jack had been taken by the enemy. We have search parties out looking for him. I'm very sorry this happened."

"What..."

"He might be dead already... we hope that's not the case though!"

You simply hung up the phone.

"Hana, I'm gonna be heading out for a month or so, I'm gonna send you over Lena's house okay? They'll take care of you till I come back."

"Kay mom"

And with that, you began for the long journey ahead of you.

You went downstairs and found your old army outfit.

'Hmm, still fits. Nice!'

"Hey Jesse, I need your help quickly."

"Howdy, yeh, watcha need darlin'?"

"Teach me how to fight."

"Uhh.. what?"

So you explained to him what happened, and he gave you his aplogises about the incident, and agreed to help you.

*2 weeks later*

So two weeks went by, and you set off to find Jack yourself.

You came upon the battlefield where Jack got captured. Corpses littered the ground. The stench of blood and rot filled your nostrils and made you gag.

You were able to trace what happened pretty accurately, and came upon a charred spot on the ground. 'Helix rockets'

You found a cylinder of something yellowish looking. Opening it up, you realized it was Jacks biotic field medicine.

So you quickly scanned the ground and found a pair of human footprints surrounded by what looked like a 1000 or two omnics.

The tracks led you to what looked like 40 tents and over 3000 omnics.

You sat back against a tree, and decided to wait till dark to find Jack.

Night fall hit, and you took up this opportunity to strike. You went towards the outer ring of tents and tried to hear anything that might lead you to Jack.

You didn't wind up finding him until you got towards the center of the camp. And low and behold, you were able to hear the low grunts of the Soldier, as he fought against his instincts and tried to find some sort of peace tonight.

You entered the tent gingerly, and tapped jack lightly on his leg.

"... (Y/N)? What in the world are you doing here!?" He demanded

You put your finger to your lips and told him to shush.

Taking one of the knives you hid within your sleeve, you cut him free, collected his clothes, and started to lead him out.

You managed to make it to the entrance of the camp without being seen, and right before you were about to step into the cover of trees, you looked behind you, only to see one lone guard pointing your way.

"Crap"

He set out an alarm and sooner rather then later, there were over 700 omnics in your wake.

You ran as fast as your legs could take you, not slowing, not thinking, just running. Adrenaline pumped through your veins, taking away the protests of your muscles being forced to sprint so far...

Finally, you threw jack down, behind a tree, unstrapped the m16 on your back, and began to rip through the ranks.

Omnic after omnic fell, some required more shots then others, but in mere minutes, you managed to bring their numbers from 700 to 300.

One of the generals charged you, he managed to dodge 3 of your shots and right before he got close enough to grab your gun, you lifted up your foot, and kicked him straight in the face.

He fell without another word.

You looked down at him, and saw his gun... it was Jacks rifle. You quickly threw Jack your m16, picked up his rifle, and sent a barrage of helix rockets at another cluster of charging omnics.

With now under 100 left. Those who remained retreated back to the camps, fearful of what would happen if they stayed.

You picked up your m16, handed jack his rifle, and at a much slower pace, jogged back to your military camp.

General Reyes was giving orders to a pair of newcomers when you arrived.

And with a completely baffled look, he welcomed you and Jack and brought you both inside the camp.

And so, you two told the story of how you rescued him, and he shared all the knowledge he was able to aquire in his 2 months of being there.

"That's unbelievable... Miss (Y/N), how would you like to work for us? We could offer you a top position here, with full benefits and a good pay."

"I'll pass."

You and Jack exchanged quick and knowing looks.

"And I'll be taking Jack back with me, permanently this time."

"But... what.. you can't- Jack can't just!"

"Oh yes I can."

And that was the end of it.

You too walked home together that night, and the next morning, you looked next to you in bed, and smiled at the sight of a sleeping Soldier: 76.

The next few months were hell, trying to have Hana adjust to having a father around was hard enough, but a strick one was gonna be almost impossible, but you'd all work through it. Somehow...

The end! What'd you guys think? :) It's almost like a continuation of my last Soldier x reader, but not really, lol. Same characters, same setup, different world.

Hope you all enjoyed! Night!


	30. Third Hanzo x reader

Hiya. I have a ton of drafts, and my lazy butt doesn't wanna get off over Overwatch and actually write, especially not since the seasons gonna end soon and I'm so close to masters, but I figured I owe this to her.

Shout out to Derpybubbles2  
This is their request and I can't wait to write it! :)

Also, this is also has song inserts of "Play our little game"  
By Benny. It's an awesome song! Check it out please, and check out Derpy! They're an amazing writer.

*Disclaimer: I don't own Overwatch or its characters.*

-  
"Introducing, Hanzo Shimada and Genji Shimada." Said an unseen voice.

'Today's the day...' You thought to yourself.

For today you would choose a husband.

For centuries the Shimada clan and the (L/N) clan have been at war. An assasin would be sent to murder the Shimada clan's leader's second hand, while they'd send a spy to seek out the ancient secrets long hidden in the (L/N)'s clan's history.  
But tonight, that'd all end.

With marriage comes alliance, with alliance comes strength. And that's what it's all about... strength and power.

And you'd be the connector for them all. Your family, their family, the future sits in your hands..

 _ ***Don't you think it's funny how they tell us how to live?**_  
 _ **Don't you think it's funny how we're all delinquent kids?***_

Your deep thoughts were interrupted though by a simple greeting from the one you believe was called Hanzo.

He was young and angry looking. Very high cheekbones, and dull black hair that cascaded down his back and shoulders. A scowl burned into his features and a sense of superiority found its way onto his lips.

He took one step towards you, gently took your hand, and placed a delicate kiss upon your fingers.

Politely stepping back, he allowed genji to introduce himself next.

From behind the curtain a much younger and lighthearted boy stepped through. His hair.. an abnoxious carrot top green, and his mouth upturned in a smile. His features were much more soft, but no less striking.

"Yo." He said in a heavy japanese accent.

Unlike his brother though, he wasn't so formal. He merely walked up to you and wrapped his arm over your shoulders.  
Pulling you closer he whispered in your ear... "Don't pick Hanzo, he's a real downer."

A smirk played its way onto his lips as be backed away and found his place right next to Hanzo.

Once again the unseen voice began to speak.

"Take your pick, (Y/N) of the (L/N) clan."

You didn't like either of the cocky brothers one bit, but you would not dishonor your family...

It took a few minutes as you studied both of the brothers, each one of them equally unique and equally cocky.

"Hanzo." You said, after a good 4 minutes.

A cheeky smile found its way to the archers lips, as the renown playboy lowered his head in defeat.

Whyd you choose Hanzo? Honestly, it's because you found him more attractive, and much less likely to cheat on you.

So that night, you and Hanzo wed under the cherry blossom trees, and your new future as Mrs. Shimada... began.

Days passed and you haven't seen your husband. It's been a week since the marriage and as far as you know, he's been busy with all the responsibilities of a clan leaders eldest son. Not to mention trying to learn the customs of your clan, which is required of anyone who would wish to marry into the family.

Today was different though. The Shimada clan leader called you down to his quarters about an hour after lunch.

"(Y/N), please, come sit."  
He motioned you over to the pillow that rested in front of him.

You gingerly walked over and sat down, doing your best to keep a calm and cool look on your face.

The leader of the Shimada clan was an old man..  
Maybe in his mid 60's. He had chocolate colored hair with grey roots, small eyes, and 5 o'clock shadow.

"I want a grandson." He said.

Your eyes went wide. You just met the man a week ago, and you were barely 17. None the less, he expects you to have a child with him? Yeah right!

You opened your mouth in protest but he held up his hand to silence you.

"Hanzo is waiting upstairs in your room, you will see to him now."

 _ ***You're raising suicidals with your predetermined titles**_  
 _ **Like "a mess", "distressed", "I am unimpressed", "you're excess",**_  
 _ **"a dress is all you'll ever be".***_

And without another word, two guards came up behind you, grabbed you by the arms and escorted you out and upstairs.

They stood outside the doors the the room, and casually waited for you to walk in.

You begrudgingly slid open the ancient japanese door, and was greeted with a shirtless Hanzo, lying on your bed.

'Dear god.' You thought to yourself.

The guards pushed you in a little further, and closed the door.

Hanzo slowly got up from the bed and made his way over to you. You involuntarily began to back up as he approached. He held you against the wall and slowly brought his hand to your cheek. Leaning forward he placed a gentle kiss upon your soft lips. His hands wrapped around your back side and began to fumble around for ribbon that held your kimono together.

 _ ***Hush, boy, oh, hush, boy, don't say a word**_  
 _ **Throw on a jersey and no one gets hurt**_  
 _ **Hush, girl, oh, hush, girl, just bat your eyes**_  
 _ **Play our little game, play our little game***_

Nope! You lifted your foot slowly, he didn't seem to notice, and brought it crashing down on his exposed toes.

His eyes shot open, and he immidiatly bent down to grab his foot.

You had to get out of here.

You looked around frantically, there has to be a place to escape. Your eyes found their way to a windowsill, and before you knew what you were doing, you began to step through it.

'That's about a 20 foot drop...'

You looked back to the bed, and then Hanzo.

'Worth.'

In one great leap of faith, you jumped through the window and plummeted down down down into a bush. Quickly recovering, you ran as fast as you could down the winding paths of the Shimada gardens, making your way slowly to a near by village.

Unfortunately for Hanzo... by the time he recovered, you were already long gone.

"Crap! This is gonna be a long talk with dad..." He said sadly.

It's now been eleven years since you left the Shimada clan and dishonored your family. You thought you could marry for your clan and unite your people, but you had never expected to not even get the chance to fall in love first... you couldn't do it, dishonored or not.

Things have changed though. You've become a different person.

Out there.. in the wilderness... without protection or weapons or money, you had to do some very drastic things to merely survive.

From your head to your neck you were human, but down further... you had a silver plating making up your right torso and arm. Your right leg was partially metal, and you had artificial discs running through your spine.

Over the last few years you've gotten injuries, each one more untreatable than the last...

With your katana strapped to your back, you headed off on your next mission.

You heard rumors of an archer attacking Hanamura... your old home. You swore you'd never return there, but the bounty was on his head was so large, you didn't care.

Home... you said, as you approached the great gate that separated the Shimada clan, from the rest of Japan.

You heard a crackle of the leaves as someone or something began to move... peering through a large window to the left of the gate, you saw the oh so famous archer. All you could see from here was a pointy black bun, and the arrow tips that peaked out through his quiver.

One by one he dropped bodies of the agents that worked here.. slowly making his way further and further through this oh so familiar territory.

You followed him under the cover of the shadows, in the quickly darkening sky.

Just as he approached the old training room where him and his brother held so many memories, you struck.

Leaping from the shadows, you latched onto his back and pulled him down. The unsuspecting archer had no counter attack... for he was taken by surprise. Drawing your katana, you held it to his throat and pressed into his neck. All was going so well.. until you recognized that familiar scowl.

"Hanzo...?" You said, completely taken aback.

It took him a second to recognize you under your mask, but he'd never forget that voice.

"What're you doing here." He asked.

"There's a bounty on your head."

"I see..."

"So are do you plan on bringing me in?" He said nonchalantly.

You stared at him cold and hard. Slowly removing your blade from his neck, you crept backwards a bit, but still held him down.

You motioned for him to speak, and tell you what happened. And so he did.

He started with the fight he had with his father, to killing his brother, the fall of the clan's, finding his brother again, and despite all that, he still comes here every year to pay respects to his family.

For the Hanzo you met that day so many years ago was gone... this man new only loneliness, and since that was partially your fault, you made sure you'd fix that.

You spent the next few months living here.. in Hanamura, catching up with Hanzo on life.

You told him about your scars and how you grew with each one... how you've spent the last few years alone as well, living in the run every day.

 _ ***We feign opulence just to get by**_  
 _ **Put on false confidence just to feel alive**_  
 _ **They can't hurt me anymore**_  
 _ **There's nothing left to break of me**_  
 _ **There's nothing left to take from me***_

Turns out, you two have quite a lot in common

Another month went by and you two were growing closer and closer with each passing day.

One night, you sat awake, gazing at the stars under the cherry blossom trees. The same place you had gotten married.

You closed your eyes and took in the scent of the newly blossomed buds, and the crisp wind that caressed your body. You were so distracted, you hardly noticed a strange figure walk up next to you.

Hanzo sat down and faced you directly. You both had come a long way and he thought to himself.. if he had taken the time to get to know you the first go round, maybe none of this would've ever had to happen. Maybe his brother would still be human..

You sat up and stared into his chocolate colored eyes.. losing yourself within their sparkle and gleam. And this time.. when he leaned in to kiss you, you didn't fight back.

The end! Hope you enjoyed it. :)

-Nef Chan


	31. 6th Reaper x reader

Hiya, just going in order according to the request chappie I posted! Next is Roadhog x reader x.x

Anyways, this was requested by ZoeyHartzfeild  
Thank you for the request and this is Reaper x Reader c:

Your vision was spotted and your head throbbed with pain. There was a lack of sensation is your lower half as you twisted and turned in your bindings.

'The circulation must've been cut off from being constrained for so long"  
You whispered to yourself.

Gasping for air, you called out to the darkness for help. For anyone.

An eerie silence consumed your chamber as you fought to free your limbs from the roughly wrapped rope that confined you to what you assumed to be a seat.

Your vision was that of darkness. A sensory deprivation that led you to ponder whether your eyes were actually open. Your body was numbed by the hours of that oh so tight rope binding you.. forcing you to a position of vulnerability.

But like a knife might pierce ones skin, a deep and reverberating voice cut through the stale, void atmosphere.

Your breath was steady and rhythmic, and your eyes faced downwards, but leered left and right. Your shoulder relaxed quite a bit, understanding there was little you could do against an attacker, none the less, you stayed vigilant.

A spiked hand wrapped itself about your exposed neck, as a white bone colored mask peered to your right from behind you.  
This strange figure let out a maniacal and sadistic laugh and his hand tightened.

You kept your muscles loose, and focused on steadying your breaths. For you could do nothing but maintain your air supply.

Reaper let out a curious hm, and unclenched hid fingers.

"Do you know who I am?"

You took a deep inhale of breath, and ignored his words.

"I know who you are." He said.

"(Y/N) Renown swordsmen, or women I suppose."

Your eyes perked up at the mention of your name, but you still remained silent.

Reaper caressed your neck and chin with his claw like hands, leaned over your shoulders and somewhat seductively spoke the words "You're here for no other reason than my pleasure."

With that, he slashed his hands downwards, and freed your bindings.

You kept still after being released, and began formulating a plan to escape.

Without warning though, reaper forced your to your knees and took a handful of hair within his grasp.

Crouching down to your eye level, he found your ass with his free hand, and gave it a quick and rough squeeze.

A cruel laugh passed his lips as your cool and calm facade melted away. Your breath was laced with worry and your eyes read caution.

Reaper had paralyzed you.. your limbs refused to move, your body betrayed your will.

He slowly moved his hands up your waist and torso, and leaned in as to force himself on top of you.

You submitted to him.

You.. a strong women, would conform to this strange figure? His dominant stature and cruel ideologies was attractive to you. You felt wonderful sensations as he felt up your body and gave an ever so often slap on your ass, as he grinded against your thighs and midsection.

It was sensual.. cruel, sadistic, and pleasurable. So so very pleasurable.

Reaper saw your change in body language and took complete advantage of it. He slowly moved his hands to your toned stomach, and uplifted your shirt slightly to reveal your creamy smooth skin.

Your eyes shot open, as you fought against his grasp. You pushed your hands up against his neck area, and attempted to choke him. He pulled away by instinct which gave you enough of an opening to pull your legs out from under him, and push up against his chest to create a distance between you two.

Reaper took out his dual ebony shotguns and pointer them your way.

You leaped towards his feet, wrapped your arms around his legs and kicked upwards at his face.

He staggered backwards and brought his hands up.

You dove in between his legs and kicked out the back of his knee, forcing him face forward onto the cool unforgiving ground.

Hopping on his back, you pulled his head up and forced your arms around his neck into a submissive position, slowly dwindling down his air supply.

Still somewhat distracted, your heart pounded... thinking still of reaper on top of you.. forcing your hands above and behind your head, and grinding against you.

He interrupted you mid recollection, and laughed once more through ragged breaths. His body began to fade, as he slowly ascended into wraith form.

He left you with the parting words "I'll have to punish you more next time."

And with that.. you were left sprawled out alone in the darkness; ashamed of the longing feeling he left with you, for his forbidden touch.

And that is that! (Sorry for any children I corrupted..)

-Nef


	32. Widowmaker x reader

Hello guys, changing things up a bit. So as a girl in the Overwatch community, I write typically about the opposite sex. I.e guys. Though I'm slowly realizing that most of our community is composed of men, thus most of my readers I'm assuming, probably would like to read about female characters. While this is a tad out of my comfort zone, writing in the perspective of a guy that is, I'll give it my all!

Also, how many of you also hate Brigitte? I mean I understand I'm a Genji main so I might be a little bias, but that girl needs a nerf. Now. Raising cool downs and nerfing her ulti isn't enough blizzard! Just get rid of stun and rework her a little bit.

Anyways, to my discomfort, I bring you all a Widowmaker x reader.

This was requested by a reader from Fanfiction.. I'm about 2 years late in writing this, so if that isn't procrastinating, I'm not sure what is. Lol. Requested by Kakarot9696 who probably doesn't follow this fanfiction anymore, but for everyone else who also wanted a Widowmaker fanfiction, here it is lol.

*Disclaimer: I don't own Overwatch or it's characters.*

Also the dashes - represent a scene cut or change because for some reason fanfiction wouldn't pick up my spaces.

-"Hey, I'm the new trainee." You said happily.

A young hispanic girl with strange purple hair and a somewhat maniacal look to her, peered up from her computer and waved at you.

You were quite.. Juvenile looking, rebellious, humorous, maybe even cute.

Her eyes lit up. "Finally some personality around here." She said as she pointed you in the direction of.. A really nice ass.

'Yes PLEASE.'

You lunged in her direction.

"Helloooooo there. My names (Y/N). I'm your new partner."

She turned around and leered in your direction.

'This ones giving me a big pedo vibe.' She thought, taking a long sigh.

"Suit up, mission in 10." As she walked away.

You just stared. Mouth half open as a long line of drool fell from your mouth to the floor. Those curves. That long and seductive hair that fell perfectly down her back. Even the murderous aura she emitted, it drove you wild. "I'm gonna love it here!"

-You jumped off whatever ledge you had been standing on, into the midst of the battlefield. Whipping out your semi-automatic, you mowed down the charging officers heading your way. Your tongue slipped out of your mouth like a dog sticking his head out the window of a moving car, and you went crazy. A fire blazed within your (E/C) eyes and you took a step backwards, bracing yourself for the extreme and perpetual recoil.

The field was soon cleared, and you looked back, searching for those well deserved eyes of approvement.

To your dismay though, you were merely rewarded with a rifle between your brows.

"Get off my foot before I shoot your brains out." Said a dangerously low voice.

You quickly glanced down realizing your mistake. Jumping up quickly, you dropped to your knees and bowed desperately.

She whipped around and headed back towards base. Though you remained unaware of the slight smile that graced her lips.

-Weeks went by and Amelie grew quite fond of you. Your clownish humor and flirtatious tendencies brought a subtle grin to her typical stoic features. Her eyes had a gleam of interest to them every time you would blabber on about yet another silly story that you blew way out of proportion. The heartless spider even found herself worrying about you when you headed off on missions alone.

Though while she was unaware of these feelings, anyone who dared to place a hand upon her heart would feel the faint fluttering of a pulse.

You two were infiltrating the Overwatch hall of records to get intel on a rumor about the possible recruiting of Briggitte. Concealing yourself in the natural shadows of the silent building, you crept, back to the wall, scouting out for any disturbances. You held your hand out after catching the slight glint of a gun far off in the distance. Strangely though, Amelie proceeded despite your warnings.

Doing your best effort to maintain cover, you reached out for her hand to pull her into the cover of darkness, but before you were able to take hold of her, the ring of a bullet chimed throughout the enclosed building.

-"Gerard… this boy reminds me of him. Innocent, sweet, and unaware of the treacherous spider he pursues."

"Why must I be overrun by such juvenile feelings, I-"

-Crimson blood painted the face and body of your lover like the tribal marks of sacrifice. Your body went limp as you began to lose consciousness. A black silhouette approached you. A spider? Who knows, but the pain of the bullet ripping through your chest and the pool of scarlet you rested in right now did nothing to weaken the smile you wore. Happy to take on death for your queen.

Widowmaker paced back and forth down the stark white halls of the Talon medical center. Her typical calm and cool composure had washed away as she stared at her bloody and unclean hands.

A young girl with strawberry blonde hair and large doey eyes peaked her head out of the surgeons office. "Miss Lacroix, he's awake." She said waving her in.

Widowmaker slowly walked into the surgeons office, trying to compose herself, but her hysteria was too much after she had laid eyes on your bandaged body. Running over to the side of the table she grasped your hand within her own and laid her head on your chest, being sure not to irritate your wound.

You ran your calloused fingers through her hair and comforted her as she sobbed on your chest.

How unlike her…

Lifting her head off of your body, you caressed her delicate face in your hands and said "For you Belle, I'd do it again."

You smiled from ear to ear as you spoke these words, taking in every slight quiver of her mouth, glisten in her eyes, and the bright smile graced her features.

You made a weak attempt to sit up and take her into your embrace. Unfortunately, your arms gave out and you ended up pulling Amelie on top of you. Looking up at her, you were face to face with an emotion quite foreign to the both of you. Love.

Overan with passion and with so many feelings flowing through her cold heart and body, Widowmaker made the capricious decision to pull you into a deep and passionate kiss.

Wide eyed at first you were a little stunned on what to do, but rationale took over once more and you wrapped your arms around her, further intensifying the kiss. She ran her hands through your dirtied hair and moaned your name in between her ragged breaths.

One of your hands as expected, reached down quickly to squeeze her ass which you soon regretted as you felt a sharp pain of her roughly pressing her nails against your bullet wound all while maintaining the intense kiss between you two.

Okay… you got the point, putting your hands back to her sides, you decided you'd just enjoy the rare moment of affection Amelie offered you.

-The end, hope you all enjoyed! As always I appreciate all the support you give me, and you've actually made it possible for this fanfiction to get ranked amongst all the Overwatch stories. Thank you all! I look forward to writing more stories for you all.


End file.
